


情不知所起

by ginettecat



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Repression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Team Dynamics, background Alfred/Diana
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginettecat/pseuds/ginettecat
Summary: Bruce试图在超人死后寻求弥补的手段。幸运的是，超人不相信死亡的状态能对现状起到任何帮助。不幸的是，Bruce不确定该怎么应付这件事——尤其是Clark如此轻易就闯入了自己的生活。他只知道和女巫[译注：Enchantress]的交战绝不是处置这个问题的最佳方案。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [certain obscure things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915683) by [Steals_Thyme (Liodain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Steals_Thyme). 



Alfred熬了整晚一直在等他。Bruce内心对此抱着强烈的感激，然而却做不出任何实际的表示。他明白今晚或许是自己一生中最漫长的黑夜，也知道稍后他们的交谈将会在一些慎重选出的简单却又如铅般沉重的字句中进行，但是眼下，Bruce没有任何能为自己辩解的说辞。

他不断忙碌着，因为他不能让自己平静下来。他扯下面罩和披风，上面的尘土碎屑被连带着一起落下，盘踞在地上成为漆黑的一团。脱掉手套的时候，扭曲的皮革上散发出了一股鲜明的铜臭味。这种不是由疼痛引起的生理上的不适感，他已经有很长一段时间没有感受过了，但是手上实实在在的鲜血正在挑战他的忍耐力。

（那只怪物已经死了。空气中充满了烟雾，每一次呼吸时舌头上灰烬苦涩的味道都刺痛着他的肺部。碎石瓦砾在脚下滚动着。他弯腰，跪在地上。把超人的手臂交叠在胸前，遮盖住他心脏上可怖的伤口，然后将他送向下方Diana接纳他的双手中。

他的面容在死后显得很平静，眉间那道迟疑不决的皱纹已经被抚平。当Bruce与他正面针锋相对的时候，他脸上只带着愤怒，同一道皱纹被决心刻画得更加深刻，正像出现在他梦中的那个蔑视。那使他看上去危险、令人生畏。

而现在Bruce只能看出他很年轻。

他研究过任何将会出现的失败情形，但从没有考虑过成功会是其中一种可能性。）

Alfred面无表情地踱着步。在湖边别墅窗户的映射中，那只蝙蝠虚无的身形追逐着他的动作。浑浊的天空充填了他的剪影。他头部轻抖着，整个人紧绷得就像是天边正在逼近的暴风雨。

Bruce还以为自己已经彻底习惯这种事了。他错了，但是与他最近的误判相较，这个错误不值一提。现在又多了另一个：窗玻璃的确被增韧过，但它也并非无法被打破，至少承受不住他的怒火。玻璃面板轻易就碎裂开。

“Bruce——”Alfred说。

“我犯了一个错误。”Bruce赶在他继续说下去之前开口打断了他，不管那会是温和的指责、不该有的同情、或是某些更让人无法接受的内容。至少刺痛的指关节和地板上的玻璃渣，能让他感到这种程度的愚蠢自己起码还能够应付得来。

“明天我会叫人来修好它的，”Alfred说，即使他心里完全明白这并不是Bruce所指的意思。Bruce非常感激他的做法。然后，他轻声地，“已经够了。到这里来，我的孩子。”

他任由Alfred检查他的手。他握住自己手腕的手在颤抖着，这让Bruce记起他本来已经认定了今晚将是一场自杀行动的。Alfred用手臂环绕上Bruce的脖子将他拉近，Bruce看在他的份上没有阻止，就这么一会。当Alfred在他发间叹息的时候他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

“来吧，”Alfred低声说，“坐下。”

他就在沙发附近。他能记得自己走向它，Alfred的手臂坚定地扶在他背上，但是记忆已经开始模糊。头脑极度昏沉，自己意识到了这点却束手无策。他已经习惯了像试图挣脱铁丝网围栏的猎犬一样向肉体的极限发出挑战，但是他似乎从来就记不住那道围栏才是最终胜利的一方。

如果说好人不长命的话，那么Bruce也认清了自己的年龄。

他坐下的动作太沉重，身体每一处关节都在诉说着这一点。尤其是后背；疼痛像尖刀一样沿脊柱向上划过，控制了他的肌肉，让他只能从牙缝中缓慢地吐气。这个刺激让他神志稍微清醒了些。在打击犯罪的过程中，被扔到墙上算是寻常事。而冲击大到砸穿墙壁——那才是新奇的地方。

他移动手臂，肩膀的感受有些不一样，一种更加鲜明的疼痛。刀伤。似乎不那么要紧。这是他经常忽视的一件事，对其他人来说被刀子捅伤本身就严重到足以造成精神创伤了。如同用平常心来看待悲伤那样，他把身体受到的损害也视作理所应当了；配合着肉体上的痛苦，让每一道伤疤都划去自身的一段寿命。

他很可能该从某种程度隐约察觉到了这一点的。他感到很疲惫。

一阵在指节上蔓延开的刺痛拉回了他的注意力，是碘酒的刺鼻气味。Alfred已经拿来了厨房的急救药箱还有一份烈酒，现在正在照料他。茶几的玻璃面板和石质的地板上到处都有凝结的血迹。

“是我造成的，”Bruce告诉他。他知道这话说得很突然，冷汗和抖动的身体显示出即将昏迷的迹象。坦白说，他没有失去知觉简直是个奇迹。他应该感到非常庆幸才对，但这种麻木感也能让人勉强接受。无论何时他闭上眼睛，眼前出现的都只有氪石闪耀的残像。

Alfred只是抿紧嘴唇，从Bruce的指节间挑出了一小块玻璃碎片。

Bruce明白Alfred沉默的含义，这比他平日的矜持更进一步。如果说不出漂亮话，就干脆什么都别说。他不常坚守这个原则，但是‘我早告诉过你了’绝不适用于今晚，即使他从不曾像现在这样有如此正当的理由。不管怎样，他就像了解自己的呼吸一样知晓Alfred嗓音中的抑扬顿挫，能在脑海中听到他的话。请允许我提醒您，先生，这原本就是预期的结果。

Bruce心想：我搞砸了。

他一口气灌下那杯威士忌，让烈酒沿喉咙一路向下烧去。Alfred神色紧张瞥了他一眼，然后给他倒了另一杯。

“你想说就说吧。”他听着自己像是从别处传来的声音。Alfred正拉扯着他制服的固定扣，把它从他受伤的肩膀上剥下来。他不确定自己是否体会到了该有的感觉。“这是我应得的。是我的报应。”

Alfred并没有恼火于他的矫揉造作，而是看上去很苦恼。这在他脸上并不常见。身上的制服只脱到一半，而Bruce已经很久没像这样感到心里没底了。

室外雨水倾斜而下的噪音填补了他们之间的沉默。

“Bruce Wayne。”Diana的声音从断裂的窗户框架旁传来。玻璃碎片在她的脚下嘎吱作响。

Bruce转头看向她，把手臂伸开搭在了沙发靠背上。即使他对她如此随意就闯进自己领域的做法感到十分不自在，却也在这种介入下松了口气。他试图用一个嗤笑将这个想法掩盖过去，然而自己心怀戒备的样子让这个笑容打了折扣。在余光中，Alfred摘下了他的眼镜。

“我希望我的到来没有妨碍到你们，”Diana说，她的视线从Bruce移到Alfred身上，然后又转回来。

“妨碍到了，”Bruce完全不打算约束自己。那杯威士忌已经控制了他的思想。

“啊，”Alfred可能是被Bruce的无礼吓了一跳，但这还算不上他见过的最糟糕的情形。甚至算不上这一天里最糟的。Alfred重新戴上眼镜站起身，极度纠结地站在原地，一只手里拿着一卷绷带，另一只手里拿着一瓶苏格兰威士忌，正面临着一个礼节上的危机。

Bruce叹了口气。“不用在意，”他说。手肘支在膝盖上，用手指紧压住眼睛，祈祷今晚会在某一刻结束。“不用在意。坐下吧。”

Diana解下她的剑，和盾牌一起放在了壁炉前的地面上。 _出鞘必有理由，还鞘必带荣耀_ ，[译注：原文西班牙语No me saques sin razón; no me envaines sin honor，西班牙剑身上常用的铭文，英译为Draw me not without reason; sheath me not without honor]，但是她将真言套索留在了自己身上。仍可能是来这里追究自己的行为的。她对两人同时隔开了适当的距离坐下，双手放在腿上。她指节的细纹里沾着泥土，雨水沿长发滴落而下，就算全副武装着，她的存在也没有突兀到看上去不真实的地步。

“我不是来批判你的，”她说。Bruce想知道自己的神情到底向她泄露了什么。

Alfred终于记起了他的礼仪，询问她是否想要些饮料，或者一些更烈性的东西。

“一些热饮，如果可以的话？” 她擦掉手臂上的雨水，语气中带着显而易见的感激。

Alfred瞥了Bruce一眼。

“Diana Prince，”Bruce疲倦地说。庆幸没人指望看到一个和蔼亲切的主人。一想到此时此刻还要摆出那副虚伪的面目，他就感到一阵深切的绝望。“Alfred Pennyworth。”

“那么，”Alfred说，“我想这样就够了。我的荣幸，Prince小姐，即使这实在不是个愉快的场合。”他握住她伸出的手，然后竟然真的略微鞠了一躬。“请一定原谅我。”

“你想怎么样？”Bruce等到Alfred带着他的骑士精神消失在厨房以后才开口。他后仰起头靠在沙发上，再次揉起眼睛。拿开手的时候，指尖带上了黑色的油彩。他脸上带着琢磨不透的神情盯着手指。

她犹豫着。“我来是想看你是否还好。”

没有骗他，但也没讲出全部的事实。Bruce保持沉默；等着她说出到这里来的真正原因，他会给她时间自己做出判断的。她脸上的同情让他变得警惕起来。

“军方到达得很迅速，”她就像是平静的化身。“你很明智，在那个时候就离开了。”

实际上，驱使他离开的是Lois Lane沉痛的悲伤，而不是那些接近中的直升机，全副武装的车辆，和它们所代表的威胁。无论他是刚拯救了世界或灭亡了它，那只蝙蝠始终是个 _不受欢迎的人_ [译注：原文为拉丁语persona non grata]。强制性盘问就算是最轻的后果了。

“我也一样，”她吐露着心声，深吸一口气，略卸下了那种庄严的仪态。这个举止足以让Bruce重新变得烦躁。她经历过几个世纪，见证了足够多的恐怖以至于从这个世界转身走开；不该有能让她脸色如此苍白的事了。然而，她也没有在他的直视下退缩，而是扬起了下巴。“我把Lois送回了家，还有超人的——Clark的母亲也是。她们向我请求帮助。我无法拒绝她们。请理解这一点。”

“你将他带到这里来了，”Bruce说。这不是疑问。他花费了毕生的时间掌握推断事实的方法。有的时候，他对真相的了解，就像是一个吊死在绞刑架上的人熟悉绳索的作用一样。

*

他带领Diana远离了清晨阳光的碰触，进入到湖边别墅地下的黑暗中。她短暂地在那个玻璃罩子前驻足，视线在它和抱在自己手臂中的躯体间变换着，也许终于理解到了Bruce挫败感的深切之处。Bruce不知道她是否是出于仁慈才没有做任何评论而是继续她的脚步。

蝙蝠洞医疗站里的轮床被临时拿来充作了棺材。她将超人放下，可身上穿着法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤的他现在只是Clark Kent。她们将那件制服留在了现场，她这样解释着。留给那场细致讲究的公共仪式埋葬用。这将会引发高层官员的疑虑——氪星人不会在死亡时消失是已经确认的事实——但他们会在问题出现的时候再想解决办法的。

被给予了如此多的时间，Bruce认为他设计不出能比这更适合自己的惩罚了，但在注视着这具躯体的时候，他只感受到一阵奇妙的的宽慰感从体内急剧升起。无论是好是坏，一切都已尘埃落定。在长达十八个月单方面的执迷之后，他现在终于从中解脱出来了。

他深吸一口气，再一口气。大都会飘落的尘埃彻底改变了他。十八个月，那些一度被认定是确凿实际的担忧和客观必要的措施，只不过遮掩了他自身的愤怒和执念，让他的恐惧填满了希望被夺走后的空虚。

他小心翼翼地掌握着平衡走在仅剩的几根理智的弦上，将底线搁置到一旁，他简直已经不需要额外的刺激了。

“这不是你造成的，”Diana说着轻轻地将手放在他的手臂上。“请明白你不必独自承受他的陨落。整个世界都在为超人哀悼。”

Bruce想要告诉她是她误会了，自己并不是在和罪恶感斗争，但他应该给出更诚实的回答。即使这个答案像是拴在心口上的一个巨石，这也是他欠自己的。

“我没有扣下扳机，”他说。目光从Kent的脸上划过，沿着他衬衫的前襟直到布料凹陷下去的地方。“只是限制了他的能力蒙蔽了他的视线。天知道我把他削弱到了什么程度。如果我没有——”

“就算你没有在他身上造成伤害，”Diana坚定地说，“最终的结果也是一样的。它对他们来说同样致命，但是——听我说，我要告诉你这个事实。你的武器和他的牺牲就是我们仅有的能够打败那个生物的手段。”

“本来不该走到这一步的。”他声音很低，但激烈的语气仍旧被洞穴的四壁捕捉到，尖刻地回荡在凝重的空气中。“Luther精心策划的那些事都被我置之不理了，因为我想要的只是氪石，而他也看穿了这一点。我本应该在那只怪物还没成型之前就让它胎死腹中的。我被愚弄了。我不喜欢这样。更讨厌为此付出的代价。”

“我比你更不愿见到这样的结果。”

Diana非常明智；她没有再一次试图向他说明他不受任何谴责，就像她不提及自己踩空的脚步、松脱的真言套索。她抓住他的手腕，慢慢地将他从医疗床旁带离。他松开手，握着床栏的指节已经用力到泛白。

“但是一切都无法挽回了，不论是懊悔、愤怒、还是复仇都改变不了这个事实。你以前也曾身处这个交叉路口。你知道这些道路通往哪里。而这一次，终点将会是什么？”

*

Bruce几乎无法真正入睡，更像是游离在不同程度的意识层面中。在任意时间点上，他总有部分精神在警戒着。Alfred将这种行为称作偏执妄想。Bruce则视之为充分准备。然而他们能够达成共识的是，他一旦行动就会赌上一切。

他躺在床上辗转反侧，浑身上下都酸疼着，制服还没有完全脱掉。床单在身下皱成一团，他推测他肯定是自己回到了卧室里，因为Alfred是不会袖手旁观任由自己穿着靴子的。脑海中不停盘旋的空洞思考全都在他从蝙蝠洞回到别墅之时消散了。他能记起的最后一件事就是手里一杯冒着热气的茶，Alfred脸上掩藏不住的担忧，还有Diana扶着自己手臂的手。

他们两人都还在这里。Alfred的声音穿过了湖边别墅开阔的空间；紧接着是Diana的回应。温和的交谈声。Bruce在隐约焦躁不安的心情中躺着，昨晚的情景像一系列恐怖电影的片段开始在眼前重现，他翻找出一些止疼片，囫囵吞了下去，然后让自己做出最坏的打算。只等他的大脑不再灼烧为止。

现在是时候去看看世界上其他角落所处的状况了。但愿比自己要好，无论如何他都打算平静地面对。

Diana坐在一把高脚凳上，短裙散开的裙角覆盖住了现代感十足的金属。即使身处清晨的光线中，她的服装也一点都不荒谬。Bruce不确定他能用同样的说法描述自己。他其实想说Diana已经在这里逗留太久了，但是从天色来判断，自他失去意识起才过了不到一小时。

“他已经起来了，”Diana召唤着，Alfred仓促地闯进Bruce的私人空间放下一杯新泡好的茶和他的平板电脑，然后不算特别遮遮掩掩地估量着他的心情。

“Bruce老爷，”他显然是发现他还听得进劝。“我不是很习惯在这种光线下见到您这个样子。”热烈的语气显示出他已经脱离了疲劳。Bruce非常熟悉这种感觉。

“说得没错，这个时间真是太不巧了。”Bruce打了个哈欠，用手背捂住嘴巴，装出一副想要继续回去睡觉的形象。甚至连他自己都有些动心了。“你一晚上没睡了。回家去吧。”

“我开车送你回去，”Diana对Alfred说。“你刚经历了一段艰难的时刻，我的朋友。”她将手随意地放在他袖口之上。

“好像您没有经历一样，”Alfred说。

Bruce期待着他会礼貌地婉拒，然而他没有多做异议就接受了她的提议。Bruce挑起了眉毛。

“我会及时回来安排修理工的，”Alfred向他说，就像Bruce真的关心窗玻璃该死的处境一样。他同样挑起眉毛，然后穿上外套，掸掉肩头根本不存在的线头，如果Alfred身上真出现过线头才会是个惊人的消息。“在此期间请联络我，如果——”

“我会没事的，”Bruce打断他。他做出更加真诚的神态，以减弱自己明显想要将他们赶出去的意图。“但是有任何需要，我会的。谢谢，Alfred。Diana。回家去吧。”

*

Bruce没有去睡觉。他用媒体报道来自我惩罚。

最初只有极少数并且含糊其辞的信息，像是一道在疑虑中屏住的气息，全世界都在等待这个骗局被揭穿的一刻。在接下来的一天里，随着事实的涌入，报道内容变得越发暗淡无望。之后就是预料之中的情感宣泄；社会名流发出的赞扬，被采访的人们讲述的轶事趣闻，还有草率拼接在一起的回顾。新闻中世界各地的人们留下大束的鲜花，或是手持蜡烛守夜，或是向着天空放飞气球，献上了所有他们能表达出的善意。

既然超人已经消失，关于他是否应该存在的争论也发生了彻底的转变。

他预计这不会是件容易的事。的确如此，尖利的愧疚感紧咬住他不松口，但他经受过更沉重的损失。在一页页翻阅过《星球日报》，并且磕磕巴巴地念完Kent的讣告的时候，他甚至都没有退缩。即便如此，他的思想还是盘绕出了一个熟悉的图案，在大脑里留下了一块他已经学会不再去碰触的只有轮廓而没有细节的黑暗空间。

在一阵突发的受虐狂倾向下，他向那个不断纠缠的弹出窗口妥协了，订阅了报纸，然后开始埋头钻研存档资料。他的打算是系统而有条理地读遍每一篇署名是Kent的专栏。

如果这个行为背后真存在着一个理由，那个理由是他都不愿与自己分担的。

 _知己知彼_ ，然而他的大脑还是做出了这样的建议，虽然这个建议迟到了几乎有整整两年。

Kent的照片插在文章中间，在某种手段下巧妙地造成了乏味并且无法留下深刻印象的效果，从他写下的字里行间看得出他曾经根深蒂固的老毛病，这是一个对社会问题过于感伤的人。他充满人情味的故事是——曾经是——他最成功的报道：见解深刻并且容易引起共鸣，坚定的正义感和充满激情的声音巩固了文章的主旨核心。

Bruce在竭尽全力之后仍感到这让他难以承受。

这种固执的乐观精神。这种想要看到每个人心中所存的善意的渴望，这种美好的信念，这种理想主义——它如此轻易就会被嘲弄。如果事情沿另一种方向发展，就算他们合作的时间已经足够长，而不只是仅仅交换了几句对话，他的理念也会和Bruce的愤世嫉俗以音速冲撞到一起的。

他们或许会在十五分钟之内就想要致对方于死地。Bruce甚至都不需费心策划任何行动。

Bruce非常确信这一点。他继续往下读。

Kent显而易见曾热爱过他的工作，但是当他对一个题材没什么兴趣的时候也表现得很明显。他绝对是厌恶报道体育和社交版块的。像是被强迫症驱使着，Bruce的指尖搜寻着找到了那篇吹捧Luthor慈善晚会的报道。专栏内容充其量能被称为漫不经心，基本上就是复述了一遍Luthor基金会的事迹，再加上一些描述出席者给人造成的浮华印象。一到两个段落略带着批判的口吻，但在真正展开前就回避了，另外，Bruce Wayne被彻底排除在这篇文章之外的手法也很直白地说明了那天晚上吸引了Kent注意力的到底是什么。

肯定是自己激怒了他。

Bruce把平板电脑扔到一旁。该去冲个澡的，他凝视着窗外的湖面心想。

*

他擅自做主想要再仔细观察一遍那具躯体。半是出于求知欲，半是为了撕开自己的伤口。

蝙蝠洞里虽冷但也代替不了停尸间。即便在这种条件下，Kent的躯体似乎仍保持在了某种停滞的状态里。Bruce握住Kent的手腕将手心转向上。关节还是松弛的；死后数天也没有出现僵直的迹象。他的嘴唇和脸是苍白的，但并没有变色。撑开眼睑，角膜也没有浑浊。他个性中注重实际的那部分自我想要拽下几根他的头发，从指甲缝和口腔里提取一些样品，归类分析，然后把一切都记录到自己的数据库里。为了制订出行动策略和更有效的武器，以防氪星人再一次袭击。

而当Kent被运出这里埋葬之后，他留在这世上的就只剩下作为生物样本的概要描述。这种简化论的模式似乎是种用来纪念他的拙劣手段。让一件武器成为替代手段则更让人不齿。

Bruce将手指轻搭在Kent的手腕内侧，沉浸在了自己的思考里。

当Alfred进来试图强迫他吃些东西的时候，他才意识到自己已经在蝙蝠洞里呆太久了。他把托盘放到一边，一只手扶在Bruce肩上，忧郁地垂下目光看着Kent的躯体。

“噢，”他说。“太遗憾了。”Alfred是Bruce认识的人里唯一一个能把这句话说得真心实意的。他在说：“我希望您没有计划将他切片保存起来，先生。”的时候也是同样的语气。

Bruce张开嘴，然后又闭上。“唔，”他装作正打算考虑这个想法的样子。这是极度不敬的低级趣味，他不确定除了一笑了之以外还能给出什么反应；一个粗哑的嗓音爆发在蝙蝠洞里，过于响亮地回荡在四壁之间。这造成的感受和声音本身一样可怕，但同时也是一种解脱。就像是挤出伤口里的脓血。

Alfred脸上带着深深的忧虑注视着他，似乎自己并不是那个起头的人一样。

*

Bruce暗中托了些关系，贿赂了一些官员。威胁了一些人。灾难过后的混乱意味着事情会有些延迟，但另一方面，这也使得送Clark Kent回家的过程没有引起过分的注意。

在各项事务的间隙中，在从尸体被运走到Bruce亲眼看着他被埋入地下的这段时间中，一切才逐渐归位。他钻研着Luthor的数据文件，最初是为了不让自己集中在无效空洞的思想里，为了在哥谭高层建筑物令人眩晕的边缘走动的时候，抑制住自己那部分听得见脚下虚无空间对他发出召唤的大脑。

后来，在拜访了Luthor，亲眼见到他在信使和癫狂、在抽象的不祥征兆和绝望的恐惧之间摇摆以后，忧虑使得他在文件中继续向下深挖。他并不迷信，而是个讲求实际的人。如果审判即将到来，他不能缺乏准备。不能再有第二次了。

*

多云的天气恰如其分地衬托出了这个日子，覆盖住地面的树叶和被翻起泥土的味道强烈地飘荡在空气中。Bruce站在橡树光秃秃的枝桠下。伤口上逐渐愈合的皮肤正在发痒，一阵熟悉的痛苦从胸中膨胀开，然而他仍旧被一个自以为早已失去的决心所激励着。这种心情对于一场葬礼有些不合时宜，但是话说回来他并没有正式出席。他很久以前就决定自己已经参加够葬礼了。

他从余光中察觉到Diana正在接近，她轻声地踏过草丛中秋日的残迹。她将是自己需要说服的第一个人，也会是最容易的一个。他怀疑没有揭露她的照片的举动让她自认欠了他的人情，但他的赌注是某种更无形的东西。距离她最后一次和战友们并肩战斗已经过去多久了？

她走到他身旁，站在那里等待着。她会是最容易被说服的人，没错，但不代表这件事本身就能被轻易完成。他花了些时间准备好自己，然后义无反顾地让一切运作起来。

“帮助我找到他们，”他说。

*

为表达敬意，在葬礼过后他又等了几个月才试着联系Lois Lane。这还是他头一次不去事先考虑要说的话。只知道自己该有所表示。可是她挂断了，也再没回电。他没有再度去尝试联络她。

然而Martha Kent，如果不是没有来电显示，就是相对来说还算愿意接听显示着哥谭区码的电话。她在应答的时候非常友好，但一旦当他介绍完自己之后，她马上就变得克制起来。态度算不上冷漠，但起码有了警惕。

“是的，”她说，“我知道你是谁。”用着平淡的语气。Bruce猜测Lois已经把所有事都告诉她了。但当她继续往下说的时候，他能清晰听出她的话里只剩下悲伤。“无论你打算说什么，我想先向你致谢，感谢你为我儿子所做的一切。谢谢你将他带回我身边。如果没有你的帮助，他原本会是——这本来会对我造成相当大的打击。不能让他回到这里的话。”

Bruce的喉咙哽住了。他并不想听到任何形式的感激。他曾以为自己是想要表达歉意才打电话的，但也许自己真正想得到的是宽恕才对。这种想法让他感到非常冒失。

他能听见有人在房间里四处走动的声音，模糊不清的背景噪音从通话质量本就不够好的线路里传来。Kent夫人再度开口的时候声音逐渐增强，就像她刚刚从话筒旁转开了脸一样。“你打电话来是想说什么的？Wayne先生？”

并不是因为Bruce退缩了，而是他的教养提醒他不该在一位女士在家中招待客人的时候让她难过。“我很抱歉，”他说。“没什么。很抱歉打扰你了，Kent夫人。”

*

Diana最终同意提供帮助，她做出这个决定显然很大程度上是出于对他的顽固表示出的兴趣。Bruce发现在说服她的过程中自己已经拱手交出了房子和蝙蝠洞，但在这一点上，他并没有像几个月前的自己那样表现出强烈的地盘意识。他选择把这个事实存档在‘个人成长’一栏下。他其实怀疑不管怎样她都会随心自由来去的，就像人力无法改变月亮的阴晴圆缺一样。

她一直都在密切关注着大都会和其中那些危险人物的动向。Bruce时常发现她和Alfred在午后一起喝茶，大衣挂在椅背上，手提包拎在手肘处，礼貌地等着自己从蝙蝠洞里上来。然而今天他在他们出现前就出门了。到了财政季度末尾，有很多要假装感兴趣出席的会议。

他利用午餐时间回了一趟湖边别墅，留下一堆文件再带走另一堆，同时大概也是为了稍微解开领带喘口气。

Diana就像平时一样和Alfred坐在桌旁。他边走近边观察着他们；她仰头开怀笑着时，颈部露出了优雅的曲线。Alfred脸上的微笑呼应着她的快乐，Bruce很少见到他这样，很可能是因为这里从来就不存在什么喜悦。他们在他走进房间时转头看过来。有那么一刻，他感觉就好像在自己家里干涉到了别人的事，但Diana紧接着向他挥手打了个招呼，Alfred则站起身来。

“你这个年龄还沉迷一张漂亮脸蛋有点老了，不觉得吗，”Bruce在Alfred陪着他的时候说。他大致翻阅了一下文件，然后将它们塞进文件包里。“上个月的备忘录呢？”

“噢，饶了我吧，”Alfred递给他那个掉落的牛皮纸文件夹。“您和我都知道Prince小姐不是那么简单的人物。”

Bruce将视线投向房间另一侧的Diana，她正低头对着茶杯假装没在偷听。她的微笑出卖了她。“我没听到否认的话。”

“我情愿您不要揣测，Wayne老爷。”

Bruce耸耸肩，粗鲁地合上文件包。这件事与他毫无关系，因此他只管闭紧嘴巴就好。假如，Diana出于某种原因会向Alfred吐露一些她不打算告诉那只蝙蝠的事情，那么他也会稳妥行事，给Alfred留下个好印象。为了让自己了解内情，他能够依仗Alfred的忠心。

“今天要去大都会，是吗？”Alfred问，他那种特殊的音调永远都可以让Bruce振作起来。

是的，今天下午的会议涉及到Wayne工业一家子公司在黑零事件发生后，在大都会设立的援助项目，现在这个项目也包括了那个到目前为止还没得到一个类似的离奇名称的灾难。是的，公司总部就在Sullivan大街上，距离英雄公园只有几个街区。[译注：Black Zero原指MoS中Zod将军及部下乘坐的用来从氪星毁灭中逃生的飞船，黑零事件是指之后在大都会引发的破坏。]

不，Bruce已经几个月没有跨越过这个海湾了。不，并不是出于什么特殊的原因。只是直到现在都没有能让他到那里去的理由。


	2. Chapter 2

哥谭港已经得到重建，虽然没有像Tricorner Yards那样在不知不觉间的变成了高级住宅区，也至少恢复了它的功能：清除了上百吨碎石；替换了腐朽的桥墩支柱；有了新建的货运码头；铁路联络线也再度投入运作。为了调查Knyazev与Luthor之间的联系，老旧的货运大楼被从头到尾搜索了一遍。还有一些零星的警用黄色胶带残留在砖墙上。

Bruce花了些精力为Wayne航运指定新的路线和贸易通道，尤其针对位于Newfoundland的一些渔村做了改变。从商业前景的角度看，估测出的结论建议这绝不是个理想方案，但金钱只是衡量其价值的一种方式。其他也包括了可持续发展的渔业和公平交易的市场——哥谭毕竟还是自豪于它作为一个海产品集散地的名声的。

他必然要亲自去拜访一趟的。他正在寻找一条非常特殊的鱼。

在开往大都会的渡轮上，他捡到了一份被人弃置在长椅上的报纸。即使超人之死已过去了六个月，媒体的相关报道还在持续增长着。让他感到奇妙的是，这个名字如此迅速就经历了一个词性上的转变。它一度只会翻搅起自己深切的无力感或发自内心的愤怒，但现在，他对这个名字的解读则是希望、决心。只在偶尔会是懊悔。

那些没什么品位的八卦报纸只是神化了他，而根据这份小报的消息，有一个想要封他为圣人的请愿行动已经收集到了数百万的签名——现在又多了另一个为了让教皇不要再继续礼貌性地无视民众意愿的请愿行动。他在渡轮靠岸的时候将这份报纸扔进了回收站。

*

Bruce撑了这场会议。说实话这一次，虽然这帮人特别着迷于那些毫无意义的行话，他也并没有来回摆弄自己的袖扣，装出一副大部分时间都完全听不懂在讨论什么的样子。大都会街上的一些东西让他彻底走神了，而他发现自己怀念哥谭那种熟悉的会在高峰时段出现的车流。

让他走神的也许就是那些堆满了商品的店面：到处都是超人的盾形徽章，是种很恰当的用来颂扬他的方式。还有像是 _铭记_ ； _英雄_ ； _牺牲_ 的标语。

在回程的路上，带着平息自己焦躁不安心情的期望，Bruce绕道去了趟公园。今天这个阳光明媚的日子也带来了些帮助，四月午后的小雨从人行道上散发出了水汽。在哥谭，雨水会加重忧郁的氛围，但是在大都会，这只会让一切变得闪闪发亮。

花岗岩纪念碑四周那些用粉笔写下的字句鲜明清晰，是最近重新描过的。蜡烛和不再新鲜的花束一定也是常被清理的，但是新鲜的花束下还是积累起了枯萎的花瓣和浸湿的五彩纸屑。人们最常带来的是玫瑰和百合，黄水仙现在正合时节，但是也有像是莲花这样不同寻常的礼物。

即使附近有许多人在走动，这里还是很安静，只有街道上传来的模糊喧嚣，和单轨列车偶尔经过时的行进声。四周弥漫着充满了敬意的气氛。这让Bruce略微感到有些烦心，但他将下巴埋进围巾里还是忍耐了一会。没过多久，他察觉到有人正在接近。又一个来给予敬意的朝圣者，这在他的余光中留下了一个由牛仔裤和灰色运动衫组成的形象。凭长期形成的习惯，Bruce移动了一下位置，以免那个男人从自己的视觉盲区中消失。他的兜帽拉得很低，只看得到他的鼻尖和一束蓬乱的头发。

“比起那座雕像，我还是更喜欢这个，”那个男人用Bruce曾在自己的噩梦中听过的嗓音说。但不同的是，现在的这个音色很温暖，还带着点愉快的感觉。

你的确是会倾向于这个的，Bruce心里想着，他的心脏停跳了一拍。在经过这么多月以后，Clark死亡的阴影仍旧笼罩在自己造成的一切后果上，悲痛则选择了以这样的方式来显形。

他经受的压力绝对比自身意识到更沉重。他闭紧嘴唇，从鼻子深深地呼出一口气。“那很好，”他说。

他明白对于这类事情自己的头脑能有多残酷无情。当Jason——在那时，有那么多次他在走进蝙蝠洞的时候完全以为会在那里找到他。或是当他逆着人流而上，提心吊胆地紧紧追逐着一个熟悉的身影、一个嗓音，却只看到一个困惑的陌生人在自己手下转过头来的时候。

相较于之前，他现在抱有更多的希望了，但这也是把双刃剑。他已经忘记这带来的痛苦会有多深了。

*

迎面吹来了带着厚重海腥味的狂风。风力压迫着Bruce的肺部，让他无法呼吸。这只是理论上会引发的效果，因为他本来就已经感到呼吸困难了。他正比自己意识到的承受着 _多得多的_ 压力。

他握紧渡轮的栏杆，让油漆剥落的碎片刺痛自己的掌心，用这种野蛮的力道让自己保持镇定。

“我不是有意要吓你的，”包裹在灰色中的男人开口。Bruce保持着沉默，想用意志力消除这个幻象。而那个男人只是固执地往下说。“你看上去——你的状态确实不错，Bruce。”[译注：原文You look—you’re looking well, Bruce.在这里，一般现在时的you look well和现在进行时的you are looking well表达的其实是同样的意思，但是现在进行时更加强调出了这种致意问候的语气，作者将此处Clark语气的变化处理得非常微妙。英语非常有意思吧。]

Bruce不能强迫自己去承认他的存在。如果自己转身的话，会有三种可能性：他会见到一个陌生人；他不会见到任何人；他会见到一个幽灵。没有哪个选项让他有任何把握。他换了个角度思考Crane的改进版恐惧毒素是否会是个更合理的解释，这种毒素被精细地调制到模糊了世界的界限，没有让他立刻就掉入噩梦中。只是一步步将他拖入疯狂的深渊，而不是想要让他的心脏彻底停跳。

又或者，他已经跟死了差不多了，在哥谭某处的排水沟里或什么地方失血而死，而这就是他垂死的大脑在最后一刻所想之事，是受损神经元造成的失误，是与死亡相隔的最后一道伤口。

海浪翻滚着，无声地腐蚀着船体。手中栏杆的触感凹凸不平，是已经被锈蚀了的。叫声刺耳的海鸥也许是自己想象出来的，但低沉单调的雾笛、渡轮不规则的机械音、和下方甲板传来的只言片语的对话都是真实存在的。太多复杂而粗躁的细节交错在一起，无法再坚持下去了。

“这让人无法接受，”Bruce说。

之后是一段漫长的沉默。“好吧。那就不在这里。”

他感觉到那个存在就像一片从太阳前飘过的云一样离开了。他打了个冷颤。

*

Bruce下船后看到Alfred正站在车子旁等他。他在上车的时候回头向后瞥了一眼，但是渡轮的甲板上什么也没有。

“您还好吗，先生？”Alfred问。“您脸色苍白得像纸一样。”

*

Alfred将他送到了门口，然后根据长期的经验判断，决定留他独自度过之后的时间。他们才进行过两年一次由来已久的‘也许你该找个专业人士咨询’的争论，因此，即使察觉到有个幻影就站在林中等待着，Bruce也没有开口让他留下来。他情愿在独处的时候想出赶走它的方法。

先从最直截了当的手段开始。“走开，”他边说边翻找着钥匙。“你不该出现在这里。”老实说，他原以为会在停止用红酒灌下止疼药 _之前_ 遇到这种怪力乱神的事。

“听我说，”那个男人开口。

雨势开始增强，噼噼啪啪打在树叶上的雨水汇聚到一起形成了大颗的水珠，重重地砸在了Bruce后颈上。一阵冷颤沿他脊柱爬升而上。“算了吧，”他说。“我现在没那种心情。”

“很抱歉，”男人说。“我知道现在时机不对。只是我没想到会在那里见到你，我没考虑那么多。”

“你没想到会在那里见到我，”Bruce重复着。他摸到了钥匙，将冰冷的金属握进僵硬麻木的指间。几乎体会不到任何安心感。“ _你_ 没想到会在那里见到 _我_ 。”

他用力摇晃着将门打开，然后直奔厨房给自己倒了杯水。双手控制不住地想要颤抖。咖啡因过量，摄取的食物和睡眠都不足。血糖很可能已经降到最低值。太大意了，但他今天本来也没预计会有比破译中层管理人员的套话更繁琐的事情。他灌下那杯水，在等待重归现实的同时直直地盯着地板。

他听见大门被关上的声音；雨声变得模糊。在一阵柔和的脚步声之后，一双运动鞋出现在他的视线里。“我知道这件事很让人震惊，”声音从他的肩头传来。

Bruce极不情愿地考虑着自己经历精神崩溃的可能性。

“没问题的。你没有发疯。”

如果他的精神确实正走向疯狂，这些话很可能就是他说给自己听的，所以即使真的听到了也缓和不了他焦虑的情绪。他用手指紧紧压住眼睑，直到视野中闪现出一片星星。“你死了，”他语气坚决。

“有那么一点吧。”男人的声音听上去就像他说话时正在微笑一样。他有意开了个玩笑。Bruce很肯定他的潜意识即使在自身状态最佳时也持续不断地试图阻挠自己，但一般来说手法应该更加微妙才对。

“你已经死了，”Bruce再次强调。“我亲眼看着你被下葬的。”

“你很慷慨地负担了葬礼的费用。听说那是场相当体面的仪式。”

严格来说，就算是与他自己恼人的思想一起，这也算是一场真正意义上的交谈了。再没有额外的借口了。Bruce抬起目光。

Clark Kent———这个看起来像是Clark Kent的男人，这个真实存在的、正在呼吸的、看上去惊人地像是Clark Kent的男人———正向后拉下兜帽，将雨水从急需修剪的头发上甩下去。他大概有一个月没剃过胡须，看上去也很明显的瘦了，但是那雕刻般的面部曲线是绝不会被错认的。

Clark犹豫不决地向他露出了一个微笑，Bruce的内心挣扎着。一些他从最根本角度认定的事实在突然间被动摇了，他对自己的脸上现在是一副什么神情完全没有把握。他差点就要抬起双手来确认了。

“我开始觉得自己的钱花得不值了，”声音比自己的感受要坚定得多。

Clark嘴角的弧度变得更加明显。“你知道吗，我想我们一上来就搞砸了，”这种说法实在是过分轻描淡写了。“呃，搞砸了好几次。”他伸出手来。

Bruce就像在午餐时和生意伙伴见面那样反射性地握住了那只手。难以置信地温暖。他脑海中闪现出记忆中的一个场景：他们在Lex的慈善晚宴上的会面。那时他也是带着这样的暖意吗？他的举止自然不是。Bruce愣在了这个接触中，头脑在试图整合这些相互矛盾的信息时感到一阵天旋地转，这些互不相容的事实加重了他的疑虑。

他的视线落在Clark的胸口上。Clark注意到了，他拉着Bruce的手贴在自己穿着的运动衫的胸前。被穿透的伤口已经复原。他是那么地温暖，又或许是因为Bruce自己的双手过于冰冷了，然而他的体温正确确实实地透过棉质衣料散发出来。他按住Bruce的手，感受到了一次心脏的跳动。

Bruce想起自己的梦，在那个梦里，超人的手指插进他的胸口捏紧了他的心脏。肾上腺素在小幅提升，他完全是靠着强大的自制力才压下了自己想将手猛抽回来的冲动。

“解释，”他勉强出声。

Clark耸了耸肩，贴在Bruce掌心下的肌肉随着这个动作而移动，他放开了他的手。“我自己也不明白。你的猜测说不定更合理。”对Bruce来说，这一天里发生了太多出乎他意料的事。先是Clark本身，现在又附带了一大串相关的问题。Clark脸上已经挂起了那副局促不安的神情和自谦的微笑。“但不管出于什么原因，我现在就在这里。”

“是的，”Bruce说。“你就在这里。”

Clark安静下来。他们都知道接下来该是什么，但似乎谁都不愿意提起这个话题。假如他是别的什么人，Bruce倒也能找些话来说。比如，天气怎样，哈。你看了昨晚的比赛吗？

“你回来有多久了？”他只是这样问，仿佛Clark之前都在休假一样。

“有一阵子了，”Clark说。即使被这种话题打破沉默，他也看似松了口气。“我带着一身泥土出现在门廊上，差点把我妈的魂都吓飞了。她想给你打电话来着。我费了好大劲才从她手里把电话抢过来。”就算有些黑色幽默的意思，Clark也察觉到了自己话中的好笑之处；在不皱眉时他有一张表情生动的脸。Bruce想让自己做出无动于衷的样子。“说不定没起到什么作用。”

“是的，”Bruce说。“的确，说不定没什么用。她为什么想联络我？”

“她以为你知道该怎么办。”

杀死僵尸的一般手段包括：银质子弹；砍掉头颅；刺穿心脏。Bruce不让脸上出现一丝波动。“你为什么阻止了她？”

当然是除了显而易见的理由以外。

Clark双手拢过头发。松散的卷发重又落回额前遮住了他蹙起的眉头。“我需要一些时间。我不知道能跟你说什么。我……老实说，现在还是没什么想法。我本来不是计划让事情这样发展的。”

此时此刻，一个计划、任何计划似乎都是种奢望。在过去的几个月间，Bruce也设想过自己原本期望能够告诉Clark的话——但也没有想得太深入，而这个机会现在真的就在眼前了。他必须考虑他的愧疚是否还值得让他将这些话说出口。“既然如此，”他说。“你为什么到这里来？肯定不是来确定我的健康状态的。”

Clark耸耸肩，垂下了肩膀。“我不知道。也许是的？在纪念碑那里见到你的时候，你看上去……而我以为……”他盯着Bruce看了一会，然后在突然间将视线转向了脚面，接着是他自己在玻璃窗上映出的倒影，就是不再看向他的脸。“算了。我也不知道那时候自己在想什么。我是——我猜我只是感觉有点迷茫。”

并且莫名将Bruce认作了归航信标。Bruce心想，也许他们的战斗用一种双方都没料到的方式搅乱了Clark，以至于他要这样找寻自己。或许是受到了某种创伤情结的影响。也可能是因为Bruce对Clark的吸引力就如同利剑或烈酒之于世人一样。

Clark无精打采地长叹出一口气。Bruce早已从他喜欢破坏卫星的爱好中推断出他并不像普通人那样需要呼吸，但这副样子也不像是装出来的。他似乎很疲惫。Bruce了解疲惫的感觉。自己的大脑仍然相当不在状态；他还没来得及细想就将手放在了Clark肩上。这个快速轻拍一下就收回的动作算是个漫不经心的安慰。他这样做是正确也是应当的，Clark看向他的目光证实了这一点。同时也是错误并且不当的，为着这个目光吸引自己的方式。

Bruce不擅长应对处在困惑不安中的人。这种凝滞的氛围让他忽然无法再忍受下去了。他把大衣脱掉，堆在厨房的操作台上，然后忙碌起来。“你必须回到你该在的地方去，”他告诉Clark，仿佛这件事还不够显而易见似的——就好像 _他_ 不是为了克制住自己的情绪波动才期待他马上离开一样。“不知道你注意到没有，这个世界多少还是认定了他们是需要超人的。”

“也许吧。”Clark听上去有些迟疑。“在我死了以后，他们对我的态度倒是好多了。”

“舆论就是这么反复无常。”Bruce清楚记得咖啡滤纸被收在哪里，但他还是打开了两个橱柜外加一个抽屉才找到它们。“你在犹豫什么？”

之后是一阵漫长的沉默。随着时间一分一秒过去，Bruce越发肯定，自己只要转过身就会发现这里只有他一人在和自身的罪恶感对话。然而，Clark的脚移动了一下，运动鞋底蹭在石板地面上发出了吱嘎的声响。

“我本来是想等复活节以后再说的。尽量跟复活节隔开一段时间。”

Bruce想象了一下媒体上普遍会出现的头条，更不要提狂热分子可能会有的爆发了。就连宗教团体都能在更站不住脚的证据下成立。“不会有什么差别的，”他说。“无论如何，民众都会将这两者放在一起比较。其中一些人仅仅会因此就憎恨你。”

他不确定这些话能否被视作一种安慰。

Clark显然也不确定。他唇角那个隐约带有责备意味的微笑只突显了他棱角分明的下颌曲线。“那我还算幸运的，因为大部分人并不具有你这种反对偶像崇拜的倾向，Bruce。”

Bruce哼了一声。“用不着这么吹捧我，”他说。“你要留下吗？”

“留下？”

Bruce端起一个马克杯。

“噢，”Clark说着靠在厨房台面上放松下来。“我想是吧。谢谢。”

室内再次安静下来，只有雨水敲打窗玻璃和咖啡机偶尔发出的咕噜声。Clark来回移动着双脚，在沉默中显得焦躁不安。他不断地看向Bruce然后移开视线。Bruce的做法或许有些不厚道，因为他对Clark肢体语言和细微表情毫不顾忌的观察，煽动了这种紧张的气氛。他也许曾对不同文化间的差异有过一些想法，但现在看来它们都很荒谬：因为Clark只做出了一些非常人性、非常普通，还略带焦虑的无意识的小动作。它们所表达出的平凡感从某种程度上胜过了他现在就站在这里的不真实性。

将这一切看作是正常的，Bruce心想，是个危险的念头。

Clark重复了大约五次交抱手臂又放下的动作，然后打破了沉默。“有件事。”

Bruce看向他。Clark有许多可以甩到他脸上的问题，就算是这小小的停顿也让他在预感中停下了手中的动作。

但是——

“谢谢你，”Clark只是这样表示，这个真诚的语气反而更加令他心烦意乱了。“救了我的母亲。这就是我需要说的。感谢你，Bruce。”

Bruce呼出一口气，暂时闭上了眼睛。他已经厌倦别人向他表示不该有的感激了。“我不需要感谢来践行一个承诺。尤其是你，”他说。“不是在——”

“是啊，”Clark插嘴。Bruce不喜欢在说话的时候被打岔，但现在这种情况下他愿意顺其自然。“是啊，实际上……算了，别管咖啡了。你这一天已经被我搅得够乱了。我该走了。”

他就是为了这件事才来的。

“Clark。”

虽然Clark一直都直呼Bruce的名字，但Bruce说完之后才意识到这是自己第一次叫出Clark的名字。这个声音尴尬地在空气中飘荡着。

想到这个问题时，他才发现自己无法准确指出他不再是Kent的那个瞬间。

Clark转过身，手扶在门上。他在Bruce清嗓子的同时耐心等待着。

“很高兴看到你还活着，”Bruce说。他不确定这就是自己所有的感受，或者说是自己想要表达的全部意思，但这就是他现在能从心底发出的最真实的想法了。

Clark淡淡地笑着。“这么看来，至少在这件事上我们的意见统一了。”

*

Clark将云层撕开了一道狭缝，消失在那之上；Bruce注视着他的离去，很显然，死亡就像重力或物理定律一样，都是无关紧要的小事。

他等了整整十分钟确认他的确走了。然后他走下蝙蝠洞，抽了一份血样。开始全套精密检查的同时，他也调出了最近一小时别墅周边的所有监控录像。系统没有任何异常，外围信号也没有可疑之处。如果不是因为Clark的谨慎，那就是——

他信不过自己的声音，于是火速向Alfred发了条信息： **有情况，尽快见面。** 不到一分钟他就收到了回复。他走回别墅，站在厨房里等待着，台面上有两个空马克杯，他能清晰地在脑海中描绘出Clark站在这里的样子，他嗓音的声调、他存在的确实性。

Bruce紧紧地捏住鼻梁。这不是他的幻觉。当他同时又宁愿这个想法带着一个问号。

Alfred走进屋里，Diana跟在他身后，从肩上滑落的挎包显示出了他们的急迫。

“他还活着，”Bruce开门见山地说。

“老天爷，”Alfred手里顿了一下才继续将围巾从脖子上解下来。“真是意想不到。”

Diana绷紧的脸在一阵发自内心的释然中放松下来，向他露出了一个微笑。她无声地沉默着，只表现出了不掺杂丝毫怀疑的喜悦之情。她一点点拉起Bruce的双手，将它们合在了自己手心之间。

“那么，你得到了另一个机会，”她说。她身上带着些许神性，被傍晚阳光映照得闪闪发亮的头发以某种方式见证了这个事实。如果Diana的存在是永恒的，那Clark为什么就不能是呢？

“另一个机会，”他复述着她的话。嘶哑的嗓音从喉咙中挤了出来。他想不出自己一生中曾有过像这样带着感激、或是比现在更没有把握的时刻。“我不知道我——”

“提个建议，”Alfred说，“也许这次您该试着跟他好好交流一下？”

*

“简直说不清我现在到底有多不自在。”

“你全表现在脸上了。”Bruce略低下头，视线越过墨镜上沿盯着Clark。“而且表现得越明显，人们就会越注意到你。放松点，Clark。没人关心两个一起喝咖啡的家伙。”

Clark弓起身，将手臂平放在柜台上。他进一步压低棒球帽的帽檐。“我不像你想的那么古板，”他的声音从 _大都会君主队_ 的徽标下传来。“为什么我们非得在这里见面？”[译注：大都会君主队，原文Metropolis Monarchs，大都会的职业棒球队，属于美国职棒联盟一员。]

“这是距离Hob's Bay最近的咖啡店，”Bruce说。[译注：Hob's Bay是大都会附近几个主要行政区之一，Hob湾也是港湾本身的名字。]

“我是指大都会。我不喜欢在外面呆太久——”Clark放低声音，然后在服务生端着咖啡壶经过他们所处吧台这一端的时候彻底住了嘴。

“第一轮就是在我那边进行的，”Bruce说着抬头冲女侍者笑了一下，挑起一侧眉毛向她探出了身体。她纵容地回以他一个微笑。“哪种松饼是你们最拿手的？黄油硬糖的？我要一份。”

“我只要咖啡就行了，”Clark在她倒咖啡时故作镇定地盯着合成树脂的吧台台面。“——眼下我不喜欢在公共场合呆太久，”等到只剩下他们两人，他补充说。“一切对你来说不是战斗就是性吗？”

“对啊，不然呢，”Bruce说。“Clark，你光靠几样算不上是正经伪装的东西，就在这里堂而皇之地生活了整整两年。我还活得好好的呢，可是一旦穿上North Face，就算室内还戴着墨镜都没人把我认出来。就凭你那胡子和帽子，没人会认出你来的。”他轻弹了一下他的帽檐。“干嘛这么激动。”

“这跟被认出是——”他压低声音，神色郑重地靠近Bruce，“——是超人无关。就像总有人觉得猫王还没死一样。我更担心的是被当作是Clark Kent认出来。”他从侧面瞥了一眼，用湛蓝的眼睛盯着Bruce。“只要心术不正的人起了足够的疑心，把线索联系到一起——顺便说一句，你还没 _见识到_ 网络的力量吗？一旦有荒谬的推测被证实，那么我妈就会……我不会再让她经历那些事了。或是Lois。”

Clark低下头，在他们点的东西被送上来时用手揉搓着后颈。

“人们会忽略那些意料之外的事，Clark，”Bruce说着，可他并不具有指责他人过于慎重的立场。他将那盘松饼推到两人之间；他不怎么饿，而Clark看上去像是需要给他的双手找点事干。“他们经常看不到被摆在面前的事实。但如果重新构建一个身份能让你好受些的话，这其实也不难办到。”

Clark开始着手折腾一杯完全能够下咽的咖啡。或许以Alfred的标准看它差得还远，但也不至于被混进那么多奶精。他继续倒入一包糖，大概是想彻底抹消掉它原本的味道。“不好说，”他谦虚地耸了下肩。“我有一个假身份了。”

“是吗，”Bruce说。他略微有些惊讶；这部分情绪被他掩盖在了懒洋洋的淡漠语气之下。

“不算特别站得住脚。”Clark从凳子上起身，从裤子后面的口袋里拿出钱包，他后背结实的曲线是世上所有难看的法兰绒加在一起也藏不住的。Bruce对着吧台蹙起眉头，直到Clark将一张驾照推到他眼前。“没有登记在任何数据库里。它在紧要关头能派上用场，但从长远看完全没有用处。”

Bruce将墨镜滑下鼻梁，就着咖啡厅窗户透入的光线把它拿近仔细检查着。这是个仿造品，但是做工很好。硬树脂上用激光雕刻出了相当可信的全息图案。激光。理所当然。印在驾照上的名字是Kal Ellis。这稍微翻搅起了Bruce的记忆。

“挺有意思的名字，Kal，”他说。

Clark全副注意力都集中在了他身上，强烈到让Bruce的牙根发痒。他的瞳孔收缩着，手臂上的毛发都竖了起来。这个名字对他具有强大的影响力，无论是否是不经意间的，他刚才把它递给Bruce时没有丝毫的犹豫。

Bruce暂时先将这个认知放到一边。“作为一个外行人的作品，还是挺让人信服的，”他说。

Clark快速地眨了眨眼睛，暗自皱着眉，心不在焉地拿起叉子。“我以前经常四处旅行，”他说着开始吃起松饼，完全没有意识到自己在干什么。Bruce猜测有他这种不同寻常的新陈代谢更容易导致紧张时的暴饮暴食。“为了防止出现任何差错，隐藏行踪是必要的。这是我学到的教训。”

到目前为止，似乎承认过去犯下的错误才最令他感到困扰。“毕竟不是没有污点的，”Bruce略微调整了自己之前童子军的假设。他想看看流露出的这一丝赞同会怎样影响到他。

结果相当可观。Clark眨了眨眼，像是要调整眼镜位置似的抬起了一只手挡在脸上，暴露在衣领外的皮肤都开始染上了颜色。这个情绪算不上是愤慨，但也不是Bruce之前料想过的。

（他如果想深入思考当然也可以，但恐怕他会对自己得出的结论过度感兴趣的。）

Clark勉强整理好心情，吃下另一口松饼。他用叉子示意，在嘴里塞满食物的同时说着。“你知道吗，Lois觉得我应该离你远点。她认为你是个危险人物。”

“她很擅于发现威胁。”

“唔。她将来会比被困在花盆下的黄蜂更恼火的。”

“将来？”Bruce说。有意思。“你还没跟她说过我们的会面？”

Clark在开口之前重新考虑了一下要说的话。“我只是想先明确我对你的立场，”他这样解释，“然后再跟她说你不像她想象中那么糟糕。”

“暂时休战。这就是你的要求吗？”

“实际上，我更想知道我们是否可以一起行动，但你提出了一些有趣的见解，谢谢。”

“一起行动。”至少在这场对话结束后，Bruce需要担心的事又少了一件：超人愿意屈尊和这只蝙蝠合作。即使如此，Bruce也能肯定他们唯一那次枝节横生的团队合作绝对无法胜过自己狼藉的名声。“那么，为什么，”他装出略有些傲慢到无礼的语气，“像你这样的道德模范会愿意和一个——怎么说来着？一个‘践踏公民自由权利的’义警合作？”[译注：原文a civil-liberty-trampling vigilante，引用了BvS里Luthor的晚宴上Clark对蝙蝠侠的形容Clark Kent: Civil liberties are being trampled on in your city。]

但是，类似慈善晚会上那次足可以碾碎冰块的怒视并没有出现在Clark脸上，他只是嘴角闪过一个微笑，就好像Bruce开了个两人间很私人的玩笑，他还挺能心领神会一样。不仅仅是这样，他是真心地觉得这很好笑。Bruce暗暗叹了口气，进一步校准自己对他的评价。

“说是合作，倒不如说我更希望避免成为你的瞄准目标，”Clark说。

亲近你的朋友，更要亲近你的敌人。Bruce手抚着自己的脸颊，拇指蹭过粗糙的胡茬。“听着，”他想要出声辩解，想要将自己的目的都摊开在Clark眼前让他明白。想要列出所有证明他的死亡是无可避免的道德责任的理由。他强压下这股冲动。“我犯了一个错误。这不是一个我能够轻松承认的错误。”

“啊，这是个好开头，”Clark仍旧保持着温和的态度。“你犯的错误经常以你试图谋杀一个人而告终吗？”

“并不常见。你是个特例。”

“我怎么一点也不意外。”无论Clark的本性如何亲切友好，现在的他听上去也有些忍无可忍了。

“我不会再找你麻烦了，”Bruce说。然后，尽管这是一个相当无礼、极度操蛋的要求，他还是说，“相信我。”

Clark盯着他。“我不一定做得到，”他一字一句地说。“但我确实信任你。你是个值得钦佩的人——”

Bruce不禁注意到他在说这话时嗓音略微的颤抖，他也止不住内心浮现出的针刺一般的愧疚感和满足。

“——而且，我也不愿意跟你作对。我们能重新开始吗？”

Bruce摇了摇头。Clark向 _他_ 询问他们重新开始的可能性。Bruce曾经的假设随着他每一张新面孔的出现绷紧到了极限。他所构想的超人的形象在持续缓慢地崩塌着，组成它的各部分扭曲变形重新调整成为一个真实的、一个Bruce从没预料到的人物。

“把你的松饼吃完，我们就走吧，”他说。

“噢，”Clark说。“这本来是你点的。”他看上去有些困惑。这是一个打个喷嚏就能夷平整个街区的男人，他居然会看上去有些困惑。

这一点也不讨人喜欢，Bruce心想。这太危险了。他保持住平静的脸色，更有意控制着心跳速率。然后一口气喝完手中的咖啡，在纸巾托下留下了慷慨的小费。“算了，别在意。”


	3. Chapter 3

提问是讲究技巧的，讲究用一种礼尚往来的方式平等地交换意见，而Clark对此具有天生的直觉。Bruce想要用简明扼要的答案制止他追根问底。自己的确惯于应对爱打听的八卦记者，但一般他们好奇的都是些完全不相干的夜间活动。眼下这些问题则更加针对个人了。

“这么说，你能改写车管局的数据库？”Clark问。他卷起了袖口，用手肘支着码头的栏杆，一只脚踩在最下面一级的阶梯上。他只差把背景里宽阔的海湾换成随风摇曳的玉米田就够了。如果撇开这些质问不管，他真的彻头彻尾就是一个农场工人。

“是的，”Bruce说着再次查看手表。再等四分钟渡轮才会出现，而眼下，四分钟就已经超出Bruce愿意用在转移这个男人注意力上的时间了。

“我猜那边有人欠了你人情，或者是你收买雇员拿到了接入凭据。”他的笑容在戏谑的语气中变得越发明显，从某种程度上讲，这比他表现出的那种可笑的困惑感更糟糕。“要不然就是，你周末在那打工？”

这是靠在他们局域网内部植入的病毒程序做到的，但Bruce不打算说出来。Clark把驾照松松地夹在食指和拇指间，在手掌上轻轻敲打着，Bruce对这个恼人啪啪声的忍耐力越来越低了。他带着一丝后悔心想应该把他留在那间咖啡厅里就好了。只要拿到他的电话号码，用信息发送指示就够了。不管怎样，从实用角度看自己都该拿到他电话号码的。

“错，”他简短地说。掌心向上示意那张驾照。“你只要知道我能让它变得合法就行了。”

Clark犹豫了一会，可能是在考虑自己是否愿意参与一项犯罪行为，但随后又意识到反正已经来不及挽回了，因为伪造官方文件本身就是项重罪，然后把驾照递给了Bruce。Bruce把它收进了雨衣的衣兜里。

渡轮正分开水面向码头靠近。“几天以后过来一趟，”Bruce说。“我们要谈谈和社会保险号码还有出生证明相关的事。先建立书面线索和信用记录，然后再完善更具体的细节。”

“谢谢，”Clark的声音被渡轮引擎巨大的隆隆声和舷梯落下时发出的倾轧声盖过。他看上去有些心绪不宁。也许是在思考Bruce的影响力到底有多大，有多少本该是安保严密的地方都被他安插了的后门。“我很领情，Bruce。”

最糟糕的是，在发生了这么多事以后，这仍然是他出自真心的想法。

“Kal，”Bruce在他们握手告别时平静地说着。Clark握紧了他的手，而Bruce在这天剩下的时间里一直都能感受到这次握手留在他指节中的刺痛。

*

“Bruce老爷，”Alfred的声音从蝙蝠洞的内部对讲系统中传来。“您有位客人。”

Bruce从车子地盘下滑出来，用贴身内衣的前襟擦了一下双手。“让他下来。”

“……好吧。”Bruce可以不去计较Alfred嗓音透露出的一丝惊讶，但却不想轻易放过他这种不赞成的态度。Alfred所掌握的多项才能中，他彬彬有礼的谴责是Bruce最不喜欢的。

“他能透视墙体，Alfred。我们还是别故作惊讶了。”

“他的听力也相当不错，”Clark与麦克风隔开了一段距离。“而且还很有教养，不会私自窥探别人家里的。下来是指……？”紧接着对讲机的声音中断了。Bruce趁他出现之前，发动了车子的引擎，查看着诊断结果。牢固程度还是不能如他所愿。他皱起眉头，重新躺回到板子上，把自己推回底盘下面。在进行修理工作的同时让Clark对着自己的脚打交道就行。

“你向进气歧管加太多润滑油了。”

又或许这行不通。Bruce再一次把自己推出来，怒气冲冲地瞪着他。他穿着一成不变的碍眼的格纹衬衫，双手插在牛仔裤兜里，略带好奇地四下打量着蝙蝠洞。

“可能是因为活塞环磨损导致的。你发现曲轴箱的压力变高了吗？”

“没想到你还懂得修理机械。”

“在农场长大怎么可能不修个一两回拖拉机。”

“这看上去像是拖拉机吗？”

Clark只是拖长动作耸起肩膀，双手仍然插在兜里。一副‘噢，不好意思，先生’的样子，仿佛在他看来每件东西并非实物大小的蓝图一样。Bruce察觉到Clark的视线移到了自己身上，他立刻强烈地自觉到身体上的一些细枝末节——骨头愈合的伤痕，韧带撕裂的痕迹，还有更荒谬的，自己内裤的颜色，但Clark只是向他贴身内衣的领口处，和他胸口上带着油迹的手印瞥了一眼，然后就将视线转回到了他脸上。

Bruce的衬衫正搭在电脑桌前的椅背上——经验证明只有Alfred才能在三件套西装外面套工作服还不让袖口染上任何污渍——但现在看来，就算穿上也没什么意义了。他坐下，唤醒显示器，将几个窗口拉到眼前。“都安排妥当了，”他说着向后靠在椅背上，Clark则无意识地侵入了他的私人领域俯身向前查看着。

“哇噢，”Clark听上去确实很惊讶。“你还是真个罪犯。”

“来把我扔进监狱里试试，小子，”Bruce说。

Clark向他微笑着，这个真切的笑容如同黎明破晓一般灿烂，就好像Bruce刚说了什么让他非常开心的话。如果那时在慈善晚会上Clark也是用这样的目光看着自己的话，Bruce甚至可能会——

Bruce可能会的。而他也从心底知道这改变不了任何事。只是偶尔会有的小小的惊喜。

“那我会被牵连的，”Clark说。“我们现在是同谋了。”

Bruce烦躁地蹙起眉，感到有些生气，因为他意识到Clark说的没错，并且这件事还对自己有着强烈的吸引力。Clark露出了另一个能让人消气的开怀笑脸，没能在改善自己的情绪上起到任何帮助。他的注意力转回了屏幕上，逐条看着自己新身份的档案材料。随着视线的移动，那副笑容一点点地从他脸上消退了。

“那么，我想就是这样了，”语气中刻意表现出的率性让他的声音听上去更加空洞了，他还不如一开始就不要费劲遮掩的好。“再见了，Clark。”

也许这才最终让他理解到，Clark Kent对超人而言从来就不单纯是一个伪装，从不像Bruce Wayne这个挥霍无度的放浪子那样是个实用的门面。他的人性并不是矫饰出的。这是他的全部经历和自我认同，而他却被这种既无善意又不仁慈的方式从这个身份中驱逐了出去。

*

“真的？”Bruce说。

“Clark少爷说的没错；活塞环是该换了，”Alfred说。他站起身，扳手在工作服的口袋里互相碰撞着。“我想在更换的时候也顺便上紧排气管的卡箍。谢谢你，Diana。”

“我的荣幸，”Diana说着灵巧优雅地将车子放回了大厅的地面上。

*

Alfred和Clark相处得极其融洽，这简直是想当然的，虽然Bruce宁愿认为Alfred这么做是为了刁难自己，但自己这样斤斤计较的态度也不是从他身上学来的。Alfred可能只是遵循长期以来的惯例，并且试图做出一个榜样。仔细观察认真记忆，Wayne老爷。这才是建立有意义的人际关系的正确方式。

他想知道Alfred是否懂得自己不能止步于单纯的朋友关系，是否懂得自己的情感在这方面是病态的。当你能够觊觎爱慕，操纵预期，索取、索取、不断地索取而只给予极少回报的时候，为什么要只安于友情呢。Alfred真应该看清这一点的。

然而Clark会微笑着感谢他午餐的招待，Alfred会对他说欢迎随时再来拜访。无论Clark何时离开，他都会特地来与Bruce握手告别。有时甚至会在握手的同时轻拍Bruce的手臂，仿佛他们是老朋友一样。

*

很快Bruce就从Clark身上了解到了一件事，那就是他非常多虑。他曾设想超人不屑于政府机构间的斡旋，只是安然地躲在道德优越感之后随自身的意愿持续行动，全世界对他给予的关注就像流水一样无法在他身上沾染分毫。

但事实并非如此。从给新闻媒体留下的总体印象，到在大街上不小心撞到的某个行人，他都对自己的单方面行动会造成多大影响非常有自知之明。虽然还不到支配他每个动作的地步——或者就让他不要再那么反感Bruce的个人领域这一点而言——但也足够表明他的谨慎了。

（这也坐实了Bruce以前的判断错得有多离谱，坐实了他错误的思考 _方向_ 。超人的确可以将地球从它的轨道上推出去，没错，但他一开始就没有要这样行动的想法。

但这件事如果被别人想到，这个星球上可有着一些能让Clark Kent不遗余力去保护的人。）

现阶段，他已经决定了要保持低调。Bruce对他不急于回归那个身份的做法并不感到惊讶。这件事将会引发史无前例的狂潮。对于Bruce Wayne这样刻意招致争议的人——或是像蝙蝠那样只是纯粹地不在乎——轻易就能摆脱它带来的影响，但在这个小镇出身的人来看就不一样了，毕竟他并不真的是一个冷酷无情的半神。

无论乡巴佬与否，他仍然是超人，并且背负着随之而来的责任。一贯的忧虑紧张可能会使他犹豫要不要让自己再一次暴露在闪光灯之下，但他还是能在不暴露身份的同时，扶正一列出轨的火车，平息一场雪崩，暗中阻止小型暴力犯罪的。他隐藏着自己，但他仍然在 _行动_ ，而Bruce是绝不会吝于向他提供隐蔽之处的。

他和Bruce想象中那个深不可测的神话巨人之间有着非常大的偏差，也和那个在与Bruce Wayne握手之后又毫不犹豫地将蝙蝠拖过矿坑的Clark Kent完全不同。这些构成他的概念又再一次不同于这个衷心令人愉快、多少还有点荒谬可笑的人，而这个人最近发展出了一项爱好，那就是在靠近蝙蝠洞顶部的地方，倒立着悬浮在半空中并且招惹他的蝙蝠们。

Clark相当享受这种行为，似乎也全然不在意Bruce认为这有多荒唐。“你难道不该回家去看看吗？”Bruce向上喊着。他正在扫描一堆在今晚夜巡中得到的印刷品，等待录入数据库进行交叉对比。

“我还以为你会愿意把案件记录拿出来分享的。”Clark的声音飘荡下来，被洞穴的空间加工成了低沉延续的音色。“我注意到你最近都在S.T.A.R.实验室四处打探。”

“这件事与你完全无关。”Bruce瞥了眼屏幕角落的时钟。现在是清晨4:26，他几小时前就了结了一个长期悬而未决的案子——属于哥谭的两家犯罪集团放任他们的世仇扩散到进了城市里，引发了一连串的敲诈犯罪事件。善后工作本来可以不那么混乱的；他还有其他想完成的事，而不是将晚上剩余的时间全耗在追捕逃窜在哥谭下水道里的喽罗身上。

他刚来得及把一切收拾干净，另外两个人就召集他要一起开个议事会。Clark还真的就是当着他的面这么叫的。他的怒气值于是飙到了最高点，Diana离开了，但很显然，只对着自己的电脑而不去理会Clark的行为对Clark来说都不够作为一个赶他走的暗示。[译注：议事会，原文pow-wow，北美印第安人的议事会。]

“好吧，”Clark说话的态度总是这么随和。他懒洋洋地扭转身体，无意识地用一种体操表演的方式摆正方向从洞顶降落下来。“我猜。”

一个想法闪过Bruce脑海，一个能迅速将所有线索联系到一起的想法。通常情况下透彻地看清事实都会给自己带来相当的满足感。“你跟Lois吵架有多久了？”他问。

“什么？”Clark说。他的嗓音提高了一个声调。这个反问没有任何说服力，尤其是在Bruce对他机敏的头脑了解得和其他方面一样深入的情况下，这让他没法装傻下去了。“我们没吵架。你为什么觉得我们吵架了？”

“你在尽一切手段避免回家。你能和漠不关心的翼手目动物进行的交流也是有限度的。”[译注：翼手目动物，Bruce这里指的是真的蝙蝠。]

“有时是需要费点劲，但你也没差到那个地步，”Clark说。随后他有些紧张地补充，“不……不算太好。事情有些奇怪，而且我搞不清楚为什么。”[译注：也没差到那个地步，Clark在这里用蝙蝠指代Bruce。]

Bruce想表达一些同情，却发现自己找不出任何合适的字句。承蒙《哥谭轶事》的厚情，汇总了所有被自己扼杀在萌芽中的亲密关系，数量多到让杂志给他的个人回顾发行了一份全彩跨页的增刊，然而这不代表他就知道现在这个场合有什么话是可以说的。实际上，恰恰相反。也许‘很抱歉’就足够了，但这也可能会给Clark造成一种让他继续说下去的误导。

Bruce发觉自己尤其不想谈论这件事。“我最近一直在打听Silas Stone，”他换了个话题，加载那段已经看过很多遍的让人毛骨悚然的视频剪辑。Bruce轻点了下屏幕将它暂停。年轻人像昆虫一样被固定住的残余肢体。奇特的盒子和被它暂停在变化中的流动的几何外形。“我想跟他聊聊这幅画面，但即使给自己找麻烦以公司关系为幌子，也很难联络上他。”

“你在说笑吧。”Clark靠过来；手臂压向Bruce，肩膀挨上了他的手肘。“假如我是他，我可是会戒备到避免跟任何人谈起任何事。先抛开人体解剖不说，”他微蹙起眉头，“这明显是来自外星的科技。”

“是吗，”Bruce干巴巴地说。Clark的助益有时就是靠描述那些显而易见的事实达到的。可令人震惊的是，当Bruce被自己的假设绕进了死胡同的时候，这实际上 _真的_ 能带来些帮助——只不过今天没有。“氪星的？”

“肯定不是。”Clark出于某种原因隐约有些失望。“这件事上我估计提供不了什么帮助。”

Bruce嘟哝了一声，用拇指的指节揉着眼睛。Clark仍然没有移开手臂，他的体温透过蝙蝠制服起伏的材质火辣辣地传了过来，仿佛他们之间没有隔着任何东西。

“抱歉，”Clark低声呢喃着。他转开身体，但马上又轻拍了下Bruce的肩膀。“晚安，Bruce。”

*

Bruce总能在获得听觉或视觉信息前就感受到他的存在——气压细小的变化，微风般的空气流动。潜藏可不是Clark的长项。

他的每一次出现都让Bruce后颈汗毛直竖。

“那个敲诈勒索集团？我还以为你已经搞定了。”

“我之前也是这么想的，”Bruce说。“你好，Clark。”

“是Kal。嗨。”他脸上闪过一个笑容，靠在桌子上瞄了眼屏幕。彻头彻尾一个好打听新闻的该死记者。“到底怎么回事？这是——你能接入 _哥谭警局_ ——我干嘛要这么吃惊，你当然有接入他们网络的权限。”

“我周末在那打工，”Bruce说。这话让Clark有些兴高采烈起来，Bruce已经相当熟悉他这种反应了。Bruce清了清喉咙。“不利于Galante手下的证据并没有被登录进系统中。有人在阻挠这个过程。”他用必要以上的力道又敲了一次刷新键。“就这一点来说，监管制度已经彻底烂透了。”[译注：周末打工，是针对Clark之前所开玩笑的回应。]

“哥谭警局会有内部腐败？说笑的吧。”

“就算Galante已经买通了什么人也不值得惊讶。我本来以为Gordon会在这种事上保持警惕的。必须在Panessa或他的副首领听到风声之前找出这个人。”他把系统切换到休眠模式，然后转过椅子。

他每次都会被Clark的到来吓一跳——即使他表现得如此谦逊，却仍能在无意间让自身的存在感占满整个空间。Bruce已经多少了解了他的不可思议之处，这是一些始终无法被准确描述的微妙事实。但他再不能用褪色的牛仔裤和皱巴巴的衬衫来迷惑自己了。[译注：微妙事实，原文certain obscure things，也是原作的标题。]

Clark冲他眨了眨眼睛。Bruce皱了下眉头，飞快转开了自己的视线，突兀地如同这个注视的开始。

“这么说来——下一步的行动是？”Clark问。

“把触角伸出去。你知道这周的 _Sionis Below_ 在哪里举办吗？” [译注：Sionis Below是哥谭一处为了掩饰非法活动的地下格斗场。]

“我连它上周在哪里办的都不知道，”Clark一字一句地说，仿佛Bruce刚打了个哑谜。“主要是因为我都不明白它到底指的是什么。”

“我知道。”Diana轻盈的脚步声从钢铁建造的阶梯上传来。她还是一贯地优雅：头发编成了光滑的辫子，脖子和手腕上戴着黄金饰品。宽松的上衣华丽地呈褶皱般垂下，洞穴里的光线在丝绸表面上柔和地散射开。Bruce想知道像自己这样阴沉的生物到底是怎么将这些光芒四射的人物聚集到自己身边的。这几乎算得上是荒诞可笑了。

“真的？”他在她接近的同时露出了一个微笑。“那可不是淑女该去的地方。”

“那也不是绅士该去的地方。”

“一针见血。”他的微笑淡去，眉头蹙到了一起。这是一个为了让自己看上去全神贯注而精心练习出的表情——主要是为了迷惑别人用的。这在通常情况下都是一项效果显著的策略，但如果第一次就对她无效的话，那么这次必然也起不了作用。因为他们现在对彼此都有更准确的判断了。但他还是有尝试的冲动。“你既然已经知道内情了，我能否说服你陪我一起去？”

“Bruce，”Diana说。她的声音中带着一丝不赞同的语调，这让Bruce突然确定了一种可能性，那就是Alfred已经跟她分享过自己各种令人发指的奇闻轶事了。“不。就算你不再摆出那副面孔了也不行。”

Clark大笑着。如果真从Bruce的调情中察觉出了什么不妥当的内容，他也没有表现出来。“坏习惯，哈，Bruce？”

“一个刻意的习惯，”Diana不留情面地嘲笑着。“或许你该带着Kal一起去，Bruce。他的特殊能力会让他不只是个点缀。”她微妙地暂停了一下。“这也是你该做的，如果你只是想找人陪伴的话。”

Bruce保持着那副面孔转向了Clark，而Clark似乎在突然间感到情况不那么有趣了。他清了清嗓子。“ _Sionis Below_ 到底指什么？”他问。

“一家夜店，”Bruce说。他眼看着Clark的热情减退然后消失了。

“会变换地址的夜店？”

“是的，”Diana说。“因为那里有非法的空手格斗场。”

Clark做了一个无声的“噢”的口型表示他明白了。啊，当然了，他的表情这样说。还能是什么。带着被即将一道拖去的预感，他看上去越发不自在了。

“真扫兴，”Bruce对Diana说。“最后一次机会。任务——关键侦查；可任选半裸、汗湿的男性肉体。”

Diana轻皱起鼻子，礼貌地表示出了她的厌恶。“敬谢不敏。”

“你绝对应付得了的，”Clark说。

Bruce知道自己从一开始就不该废话单独行动的。原来团队建设也不过如此。“我很感激你们的支持，”他语气尖酸地表示。

*

Diana之后在他正要离开时堵住了他。

“你没必要对他这么苛刻的，”她说。“这不是他的错。”

Bruce等着她更进一步的说明。她没有再多说。

*

又一天早晨，还是Diana，她坐在沙发上，将脚垫在了身下。今天她膝盖上放着一本翻开的古董类期刊。Alfred坐在桌子旁，一只眼睛上戴着那种珠宝鉴定用的单眼放大镜，记事本上堆满了电子设备。

“……她的关注重点原本是在中美洲的，不属于我的专业领域，但就我所知的也足够让我担心她在寻找的那些文物了。她失去联络时我有些放心不下，”Diana提高音量让Alfred能够听见。“看到她的名字让我松了口气。在那些文物被送回韦拉克鲁斯之前，她的展览应该还是很值得一看的，你不觉得吗？” [译注：韦拉克鲁斯Veracruz，墨西哥城市。]

“谁？”Bruce说着从他们身边经过走进厨房，他在那里看到Clark正吃着剩下的最后一个面包圈。

他不确定为什么属于自己的湖边别墅变成了他们事实上的总部，但这种新鲜感正快速地消退中。他开始在脑海里草拟新基地的设计。他要把它建得离这里非常、非常地远。也许会建在卫星轨道上。

“June Moone，”Diana说。“她是中途城市立博物馆的馆长。”[译注：June Moone，女巫附身的考古学家，在电影自杀小队中出场。]

“谁？”Bruce又问了一遍。在博物馆举行的大型宴会虽然不是最沉闷，也不是布景最理想的，但唯独那些喝高了的历史学家们是让他最难以忍受的。“我没空，大概。Alfred，我忙吗？”

“我不是在邀请你，”她说。Bruce从眼角余光中看到Clark正忍着不要得意地笑出来。

Alfred从那堆配线中抬起头来。“您实在太忙了，”他说着清了清喉咙。“而我，却是时候享受些假期了。我积攒的休假日应该不是个小数目。肯定够一个周末的。”

“我想你明白这里的工作条例。”

“了然于心，”Alfred说。“等我一旦有心情进行一次健康安全审核的时候，愿上帝保佑您。”

Clark靠在厨房的吧台上，一直在嚼着东西。他看上去完全就是一副在自己家里的样子。Bruce想搞明白为什么、就这么恰好，每个人都呆在这里。“是什么展览，Diana？”Clark问，他的嘴里塞满了偷窃得来的烘培制品。

“小型的奥尔梅克塑像，”Diana说。“说具体点是一对塑像，容纳着几千年前一度被特万特佩克地峡地区膜拜的强大存在。”即使这是个一派胡言的前提，她的发音也完美无缺没有一丝动摇。“它们掌控过毁灭性的魔力。我……对于它们被发掘出来感觉不是很自在。” [译注：奥尔梅克Olmec，墨西哥的古印第安人。]

“罐中的恶魔，”Bruce说。“我认为没什么好担心的。”

“Bruce老爷，”Alfred说。“您现在正和一个外星人还有一位亚马逊女性半神用早午餐。只在魔法这里划下界限，看上去似乎有些独断了。”

“但我就是这么决定的。”他还缺一杯咖啡才能激起自己的怀疑论对这种骗人鬼话的兴趣。

Diana抛给Bruce一个眼神，说他作为一个成年人却不相信魔法就指明了他是某种笨蛋。“那就让Alfred陪我去。就这么定了，”她潇洒地说着，合起那本杂志收回了手包中。“我很期待。”

她调整了一下衣服暗示自己准备要离开了，Bruce在这时抬眼看向天花板，无声地祷告感谢。

“我会安排好必要的预订，”Alfred在她走向门口时站起来说。他向她微笑，同时握着她的手告别。她光彩照人地回以一个笑容。在Bruce身后某处，Clark握拳放在嘴边咳嗽了一声。Bruce期待他最好被呛到。

“Alfred是不是，”Clark边说边看着Alfred护送Diana走向她的车子。他走过来站在Bruce身旁一只手搭在了他的肩上，即使他没理由做出这个动作。他脸上的神情是如此难以置信，让Bruce几乎可以相信这是他无意识的表现。“Alfred和Diana是不是——”

Bruce举起双手打断了这个问题。“你还是别继续往下猜了，”他说。

“怪不得她甩了你。”

*

Clark力所能及地帮忙，找些不让这只蝙蝠觉得自己碍手碍脚的事情来做，可与此同时，他仍旧差不多每天都跑来报到。最终，Bruce给了他一个通讯器，期望能阻止他这种行为。

它根本没起作用。

“Bruce，”Clark的声音就在他耳中回响着。Bruce站在的卧室里，突然停下了自己插进裤腰间的手指。他冷静地深吸一口气。

“通讯时请只用代号。”

“我现在没有代号，”Clark说。

“那就省略称呼。”

一声愉快的低笑带起了通讯线路中滋滋的噪音。Bruce踢开长裤，坐在了床边。双手放在大腿上。无论他有意无意，这都比两人先前一直在避免肢体接触的举动要糟糕得多。Clark的声音冲刷过全身。自己暂时没有在床上躺下的打算。

“已经很晚了。你想怎么样——”他拼命打断了差点就说出口的C。这不是由于通讯时省略称呼的缘故，而是因为停在他舌尖上的名字依旧是Clark，不是Kal。他紧紧地闭上双眼。

“抱歉。我没注意到。我其实根本不需要睡那么多觉，你知道吗？”

“我不知道。顺便说一句，我怎么才能退订《超人琐事》？”

“通讯时省略称呼，”Clark洋洋得意地说。

“线路已经高度加密过了，”Bruce用着同样的口吻。

“是啊，我从不怀疑。”Clark仍然是那副逗弄的语气。之后他深吸一口气呼了出去，虽然沉重但还算不上是一声叹息。“Bruce，”他说。“太阳正从峡湾中升起，光线照在冰结的云杉上。一切都在闪闪发光亮。景色壮丽极了。”

“挪威出了什么事？”

Clark沉默着，通讯器中传来风吹拂的声音。

“你不能再这样下去了，”Bruce说。“必须跟她谈谈。”

“这就是问题所在。”Clark的声音沉静而清晰。他很难过。“我们已经谈过了。谈了很多。再没有什么可说的了。我们只是——我不知道。我们之间结束了，我想是这样的。”

Bruce瞬间的想法是：很好，制约因素又少了一个。他或许是该对自己这种想法感到羞愧的，因此在沉默了更长一段时间之后，他说，“我很抱歉。”

“谢了。当心别扭伤了脚。”

Bruce咬紧牙关。“我很抱歉，”他重复着。尽力让这句话听上去更加诚恳。“我猜是我让情况恶化了？”

“你在以前算是个争论点，但也别太过分恭维自己了。”

Bruce响亮地哼了一声。他希望这个声音在线路另一头听起来是声巨响。窗外一个轻微的动静吸引了他的注意力。Clark就在那里，透过染上夜色的玻璃窗，身姿异常地耀眼。他飘浮在湖面上泛着微光的空气中注视着自己。

“噢，”他说着将头转向一旁。“不好意思。”他的嘴唇在移动；回荡在Bruce耳中的是一句低喃。

“回家去，”Bruce的皮肤像针扎一样地刺痛着。“让我安静地洗个澡。”

“我真的不想回去。”

让他回家？还是——

在明知是不可取的情况下，Bruce还是套上了浴袍，把门向他打开。他的头发和肩上仍带着雪花。闻起来仿佛就是深秋落下的初霜。这完完全全就是将自然拟人化了，Bruce无情地压制住想要将之表达出来的冲动。“回家去，Clark，”他再一次开口，不顾那扇打开的门，不顾那自相矛盾的信息，也不顾那个错误的名字。

Clark抬起手，轻触了一下耳中的通讯器，啪的一声切断了线路。“Clark已经死了，”他说。“我的名字是Kal El——Ellis。”

“Kal-El，”Bruce复述着，直到这时他才终于明白过来。自氪星而来的。确实是。在那道强行传输到所有屏幕上的外星信息中，那个面目扭曲阴森的叙述者要求交出来自氪星的Kal-El。“噢——”他说。噢， _Clark_ ，他想这样说，但他怀疑这将是自己能做出的最糟糕的表示。

他让Clark进入室内。雪花融化在了他的衬衫上。

“我想要的是一个仍然具有某些意义的名字，”Clark轻声说。他站在房间中央，尽管自然流露出的存在感是那么地张扬，他的神情却非常迷茫。“不单纯是一个曾用名。而是一个从某种意义上依旧属于我的名字。”

“Kal，”Bruce说。“你已经有一个这样的名字了。”

Clark呼出一口气。“这个名字同时也属于一个外星人。”

Bruce能感到自己的耐心正逐渐被消磨殆尽。谁会知道超人也有自我怜悯的倾向？这发生在他身上也不比在别人身上更特别。“够了，”他出口的语气略微有些尖刻。他扣住Clark的肩膀，蹙紧眉头。“我不是为了听到你为自己感到难过才让你进来的。”

那么你是出于什么原因让我进来的？Clark其实可以这样问。而Bruce又该怎样回答呢？

但Clark只是说，“我很抱歉，”可是听上去并不比Bruce的话更发自内心。“我只是——你本来是为了给我打气才那么说的吗？”

“起作用了吗？”

“没有。”

“那就不是。”

Clark勉强逼出了一个笑声。他没有将Bruce的手拂开，反而将它们当作支撑自己站立的唯一依靠一样。“你知道吗，”他说，“我从来没有像现在这样感觉这么不像人类。”

他从不曾看上去如此认命和疲惫。Bruce想以平常一样的方式去理解他，理解这个无法用语言描述的超然的存在，但他这种构想在很久以前就已解体，崩溃成了碎片。他现在很难过，Bruce心想，这个认知伴随着隐隐的钝痛变得越发鲜明，化作了一个尖锐而迫切的想法：做些表示。

“怎样才能让你好受些？”Bruce问。

接着是一阵深重的沉默。Clark低着头，闭着眼睛。如果Bruce用双手扳住他的肩膀，稳住他然后靠上去的话，其实是能够吻上他的。Bruce心想，这会让他好受些吗？

他的脉搏鼓动得那么剧烈，几乎能从喉咙深处体会到这种感觉。Clark仿佛听到似的抬起头来——毫无疑问他是听得到的——然后，他就像是也能够体会，或是希望能够感受到一样舔湿了嘴唇。

这不是个好时机。

Bruce退后一步，Clark颤抖地呼出了一口气。

“我不知道，”他说，但这句话听上去空洞得几乎就像一个谎言。“我不知道。也许时间就是答案。”

“时间已经过去很久了，”Bruce说。他用指甲刮蹭过Clark下颌的胡须，无视了他惊讶后蹙起的眉头，和他粗暴地甩开头的动作。“离开这里，摆脱这些，找回你的本来面目。回到你该在的地方去。”

*

Clark的声音带着挑逗和暖意回荡在耳边。“Bruce，”他这样念着自己的名字，有时就像一句情话，有时又像一声谴责。始终像是在享受一种特权。

Clark，如同澄澈蓝天中劈下的闪电那样出人意料。他用这样的眼神看着Bruce，仿佛从没有被他扼住过喉咙，从没有因他尝到过自身鲜血的味道。他的头发上沾着白色的雪花，将心捧在手里展现在自己面前，感情流露一片赤诚，Clark用好似宽恕了一切的目光注视着他。像送出一句祝福一样呼唤着他的名字。

而Bruce却只想再次逼他屈服。这似乎是个过于残忍的行为，可它其中对他总有某种吸引力。也许让Bruce彻底崩溃在Clark尸身旁会更好，然而同样地，这也是不该出现的结局。

（他不能这样做，因为他想要置他于死地。他不能，因为他 _已经_ 死了。他不能，因为他是和Lois在一起的。他不能，因为——他不能，但他已经再找不出其他借口了。）[译注：他 _已经_ 死了，原文he _is_ dead。现在时表示事实，鉴于Kal还在，在这里的“他”应该指代的是超人作为“Clark”的这个身份。]

在那个瞬间到来的时候，Bruce尽可能地延续他的高潮，让身体沉溺在不受控制的痉挛颤抖中，沉溺在与恐惧无关却急剧加速的心跳声中。而一旦这种感觉已经被追寻到了尽头，当他单纯只是一个身着凌乱长裤蜷缩起身体的人，只是一个陷在冷却的汗水、陷在理不出头绪的混乱情感中的人的时候，他起身，恢复自制力，然后收拾出了一个旅行包。

大潮就快涨起来了。[译注：原文the King’s tide，除了大潮的意思，应该也是双关，暗示了Bruce的目的地，控制七海的那个King(国王)。]


	4. Chapter 4

“他逃走了，”Clark语气平淡得就像手中的咖啡。

“噢，这么说其实有点不公平，先生。他只是一时疏忽忘了告诉您。这，”Alfred举着手里的焊铁示意，“就是他的一贯作风。”

Clark心里明白Bruce不是在针对自己，但说着轻松，接受起来可就难了。能客气地跟Bruce交谈也不代表两人就是朋友。Clark虽然尽量让自己不去在意他人身体中进行的微妙化学反应，但无关自身的意愿，那些基本的情绪信号他还是能接收到。自己可以无视突如其来的电子脉冲或气味的细微渐变，然而某些时候，单个人呼吸与脉搏的变化却几乎是他无法抵挡的。

尤其是在这两项数值急增的情况下，比方说，每次Clark在Bruce身边片刻的逗留，都会引起Bruce呼吸和脉搏的加速。还会令这个人的态度从摇摆在淡淡的友善和易怒之间，升级为彻底的敌意，偶尔感觉下一瞬他就要动起手来了——这只能让Clark得出一个结论，那就是出于某种原因，自己的存在仍然会激怒Bruce。

无论自己如何想方设法克服这一点；表现出何种友善的态度，试着用肢体接触或亲切的笑容平息Bruce的激动，制造一些温和的笑料来缓和情势，他面对的却总是更加暴躁的回应。两人之间的气氛仍然十分沉重，而Clark终于感到——怎么说呢。受够了挫败？受够了孤独？受够了这一切，而在自己打算找他好好讨论一下解决这个问题的时候，却只发现Bruce已经逃开了。

他早就认清自己稍微主动的表现会让Bruce加倍退缩回去。但他就是没料到这能到让他直接逃出这个国家的地步。

他现在逐渐理解了，把握这种时机就是Bruce的专长。他不懂自己为什么要惊讶，但心底 _确实_ 明白，这种潜伏在生活角角落落中的情绪爆发已经让人无法忍耐下去了。想建立起联系却被一次次拒绝的挫败感如同即将爆发却被梗在咽喉的嘶喊声，在沉寂之后又将自己一次次地击溃。

“他相当反感我，不是吗，”Clark在开口的瞬间就感到羞愧。向这个几乎算是他父亲的人物任性地抱怨，了不起。

“我还以为您早就心里有数了，”Alfred回答得干脆利落。他伸出手，Clark乖乖地在他手心里放下一个二极管。“您真认为这就是问题根源吗？”

Clark个人情愿将这个底线定得略高于‘不去主动置对方于死地’。他耸了耸肩。

Alfred将准备好的三明治端来了蝙蝠洞里，这数量足够喂饱整个足球队了。它们看上去相当地精致。也许这就是为什么他做了这么多——或者只是因为他对于Clark的新陈代谢功能有些奇特的假设。Clark不想对此做任何评论，因此，在确信它坚持不到三口的情况下还是拿起一个堵住了自己的嘴。

“Bruce老爷只是——唔。怎么说呢。”Alfred打着手势，想找到一种特指的表现方式，或是更得体的说法。“他只是经受着某些因压抑情感而引发的考验。”

这明显是种用来委婉表示‘愚蠢至极’的说法。“我注意到了，”Clark说。

“他自身的一部分，”Alfred放下烙铁，用一块碎布擦掉指尖沾上的焊料，“被永远留在了犯罪巷里。另有一部分，被保存在地下的玻璃柜中。我敢说，他本来是打算将更多的自我舍弃在堪萨斯的墓地里的，然而您却突然露面，又将这一部分交还给了他。我怀疑他是否知道该拿它怎么办。”

“他态度其实可以好点的，”Clark说。“有时候，感觉就好像他认为我纯粹是为了扰乱他的沉思才复活的。”

Alfred似乎觉得他的说法格外有趣，但同时也有些微的怒气，仿佛Clark漏掉了一个更显著的原因。“好吧。他肯定很快就会回来的，”他说。“一旦等他了结了这件突然间非追查不可的案子。而且我可以肯定地说，这件事与您最近和他之间可能有过的任何交流都无关。”

Clark回想起了Bruce愤怒的目光、尖刻的说话方式、急剧加速的心跳、还有他坚持让自己回家去的语气，但愿自己也能像Alfred一样这么有把握。他清了清嗓子。“说起来，Diana最近怎么样？”他话题转换得如此粗暴，让有着无可挑剔礼节的Alfred都禁不住蹙起了眉头。

*

说到Diana，她的状态正处在巅峰中，但必要时她也不回避寻求后援。所以，当地面沉陷吞没了整片街区，将伊尔库茨克市的救援行动场面变得更加……触角四散之后，她呼叫了超人。陷坑的麻烦之处就在于它们偶尔是由偏移的次元通道引起的，而次元通道的问题在于偶尔会有东西从它们里面爬出来。[译注：伊尔库茨克，原文Irkutsk，俄罗斯城市。]

实在不足为奇。

“平民已经全部撤离。我试过跟这位不速之客交流，但是无济于事，”Diana的声音从通讯器中传来，在他飞来的路上不断汇报着事件的进展。城市在他身下展开；沉陷处进入视野，显示出了一个巨大漆黑的无底洞。“我坚信它是智慧生物。它没表现出攻击性。在诉诸武力之前我愿意再试一次。”

在Clark的遗愿清单中，排在前列的从来不包括和章鱼摔跤这一项。对他来说，面对一个有那么多腋窝的对手使出双肩下握颈固定，根本就是一出预备好的闹剧。他只希望情势不会走到那一步，不然超人归来的报道就会附带一些相当难堪的照片了。[译注：双肩下握颈固定，原文full nelson，职业摔跤的动作。]

“没问题，”Clark说。“我从你六点钟方向到达。”

他在Diana身边落下，她正稳稳地坐在一个被压烂的钢梁上，卷在她小臂上的真言套索散发着柔和的光芒。“你看见它了吗？”她说。

“看见了，”Clark说。那个生物正沿陷坑的边缘蠕动，闪亮的肢体探到了外面四处搜寻着。“比我预计大得多。”

“它在干什么？”Diana说着眯起眼睛，隔着飘落的雪花和从倒塌建筑物中腾起的灰尘仔细观察。

那个生物向着天空卷起了两条触角，节奏缓慢地重复摇动着。说不定是一种语言。Clark心想一条还算和善的巨型外星鱿鱼能对西伯利亚有什么兴趣，然后他判断，最明显的结论大概就是可能性最大的。

“我想它是迷路了，”他这样表示。

*

“呃，这可不是每天都能遇上的事，”Clark在返回后发出了这样的感叹，他正坐在大都会摩天大楼的屋顶上，两条腿随意地悬着。夜晚的清风扯着他身后的斗篷。他吞下最后一口汉堡时Diana伸手过来将剩下的几根薯条捞走了。

“真是万幸，”她塞了一嘴的食物笑着说。飞溅的墨迹残留在她肩膀上，在下沉的夕阳中泛着珍珠一般的光泽。“好在把它送回家了。”

跟最终造成的破坏规模比起来，将那个生物传送来的通道大小其实跟汽水罐类似，有点像个旋转在非欧几里得空间里的立方体。本来Clark看着那个通道就直犯晕，那生物压缩起来再钻回去的过程更帮了倒忙。好像在回放降落伞展开的慢镜头一样，伞翼被吸回的同时还爆出了大量闪亮的深绿色墨汁。

“Bruce绝对不信，”Diana说。

“我们都用不着添油加醋，”Clark说。

“我有点好奇他事情忙得怎样了。”

“肯定能处理好的。他一向如此。”

从距地面四十层楼的位置向下俯视，车辆正穿梭在街道间，传来了刺耳的鸣笛声和轮胎碾过沥青路面的动静。Clark将听觉延伸出去，越过这些噪音和拍打海岸的潮水、穿过广阔的大西洋，捕捉到了海鸥的鸣叫、渔网贴着船身被拖拽的声响，被打捞上来的鱼正在甲板上弹跳着，潮湿的毛衣磨蹭在皮肤上，他最终找到了那阵独一无二的心脏的鼓动。

Bruce乘坐拖网渔船出海是件奇妙的巧合，这种行为也许有着深意，但他不确定自己会得出怎样的结论。[译注：MoS中Clark出场就是在拖网渔船上。]

“……Kal？”

“嗯？”

“我刚才问，你现在感觉怎么样？”

“还不错，”他说。

然后他才反应过来，Diana的担忧可能是发自内心、而不是出于社交义务期待一个‘还好，谢谢，你呢？’这样的回应。

“糟透了，”他这次的回答更坦率了。

他一直都没有好好睡过觉，自从——唔。自从那时起。他告诉Bruce的是事实：自己不需要频繁补充睡眠。但这不代表自己喜欢时时刻刻睁着眼睛，也讨厌在终于能合眼时却被不断袭来的噩梦所惊醒的感觉。就算清醒着也不能完全阻止它们的发生，这才是最折磨人的。他时常还能体会到喉咙深处泥土的味道，或是突然觉得身体被掏空，那种衰弱和恶心就好像身处氪石附近一样。

在此之上，他虽执着于两人间残存的恋情，希望这些感情能够修复他们的关系，然而最终，他还是从Lois家里搬了出去。她付出了艰难的努力想让他重回她的生活中，他同样也挣扎着想找回自己的生活，而也许这就是问题的关键。他们的生活已经变了形状，无法再拼合到一起了。

然后——然后还有雪上加霜的纠结。Clark不知道自己是否已经原谅了Bruce，或者他曾抱有的意图是否值得原谅。自己也没有多少可拿来参考的经验。但有一件事他心里很清楚，抛开自身、抛开Bruce生硬固执的态度、抛开他打击犯罪时值得商榷的手段、抛开他对Clark生活的巨大影响——抛开他那副傲慢到死的 _面孔_ ，自己其实还挺喜欢这个男人的。

只可惜这个说法并不确切。

Clark渴望得到这个人的认同。他告诉自己，有了Bruce的认同也就保证了自己的安全。但他不去深思为什么一想到这件事自己就会处在一种紧张不明的情绪中。现状还要再多纠结才够？应该是Bruce反过来补偿 _自己_ 才对。

（而自己常有的那种想将这个人猛掼到附近墙面或什么平面上的冲动——他也不去过分细想。）

Clark叹了口气，双手揉搓着脸。Diana同情似的搂住了他的肩膀，但愿是将他的沮丧和牢骚痛苦误会成了单纯的苦恼。

“那你有什么打算呢？”Clark只想换个话题。“你要挖角Alfred吗？会激怒Bruce的。”

“是个令人惋惜的结果，”Diana看上去一点没有懊悔的样子。而是相当高兴。“不过，我不需要佣人。也不——”她脸上的微笑变得狡猾起来。“探听别人的亲密关系再四处宣扬。” [译注：原文kiss and tell]

“啊，”Clark说。“但你并不拒绝亲密关系。” [译注：Clark是针对上面Diana说的kiss and tell]

Diana用比Bruce大度得多的方式包容了他的玩笑。“我觉得Alfred是个很有魅力的同伴，”她说。“他有独特渊博的知识。我们还互相交换关于战争的故事。他以前在军队中呆过，你知道吗。”

Clark回想着Alfred对Bruce生活的严格管理、他的足智多谋和特殊技能，想着他即使面对Bruce即将爆发的怒火也能轻松保持冷静的样子。“我之前不知道，但也不算出乎意料。”

“我从一开始、甚至在他自己说起前就知道了。从他自我约束的方式就能看出来，”她说。她凝视着下方的城市风景和被阳光镀上金边的高楼大厦，勾起的嘴角淡化成了心事重重的微笑。“我们为什么放任自己如此钟情于他们？”她说。“我们的心就像他们的一样脆弱。我们怎么都这么傻。”

从许多方面看，他都与Diana很相似——相似到自己有时会忘记他们其实是有多么不同。她能平心静气地面对自身与众不同之处，满足于游离在人类世界外的生活方式。她想当然地认为他也是同样的态度，还是之后再去纠结她这种想法吧，现在自己能更考虑到的只是人体从这么高的建筑物上直线下坠的速度，哥谭还能有比Bruce的自尊心更高的建筑物吗。这些念头揪紧了他的心脏。

“那我也不会改变心意的，”他说。

“是的，”Diana轻声回答，“我也不会。”她重又露出笑容。然后站起身，示意Clark也一起。“夜色就要降临了，哥谭市会活跃起来的。来吧。”

*

互相关联的人名指向更多的人名；组成了一个漫无边际的犯罪网络，毫无疑问，Bruce对此已经烂熟于心了。他很可能像个将圆周率列举到小数点后一千位的学者一样，可以不假思索地将它背出来。但看在后人和Clark运气的份上，他在数据库里也保存了相关的记录。

“他加密就像不吝惜给薯条加盐似的，”Alfred说着用键盘输入了个长得超乎想象的密码。“就算您只想换个桌面背景也要面对三重安全协议防护。眼下他大概已经收到警报了。”[译注：He salts his hashes like they're french fries，计算机术语salted password hashing。]

“那你可以转告他，在他休假时是我们扛起了他的苦差事，”Diana说。

“这当然会被特别记录下来的，”Alfred说。“就这样，都搞定了。请一定不要破坏任何东西。虽然被开除的几率不大，但我也不想冒这个风险。”

“就算开除肯定也是暂时的，”Diana说，“他很快就会想你的。”

Alfred伤感地叹了口气。“那就更可惜了。如果需要更多协助，请一定通知我。”

“谢谢你，Alfred。”Diana抚上他的手流连了一刻。这短暂的一刻就足以让Clark在苦乐参半中纠结了。

他将注意力转到其中一个显示器上，一张张查看着罪犯的档案，已知的同案犯也附带一起。“有点像专属犯罪分子的Facebook，”他说。

“稍微没那么惹人厌，”Diana回应着。“至少上面什么也没提。”

“噢，你是不是有——”他注意到Diana平静的外表下闪过了一副饶有兴味的神情。“我猜你有。”

“很遗憾，是的，”她说。“对维持职业身份似乎很必要。而且我还有个LinkedIn的账号，虽然不记得我有注册过。”

“没人记得的，”Clark心不在焉地说。他有个Facebook的账号——没正经用过，但他希望Lois或母亲在他死后就将它关闭了。他也不想点开那个页面。无论有人在上面留下了什么悼文，都让它们逐渐分解成0和1组成的代码吧。它们从来就不是为自己写的。

Diana慢慢将键盘从他手下抽出来。“我们开始吧？”

“啊，好。”Clark说。还是等独处时再感伤吧。他快速翻阅着Bruce经过几趟 _Sionis_ 冒险后留下的记录，这个人逃开得如此匆忙，记在活页纸上的草稿还没有被誊写出来。一眼看上去，这些文字就像是某种暗号。Clark叹了口气。然后他皱起眉，将那张纸上下颠倒过来——接着笑了。这只是程式化的速记法。其中一些线条有点难以理解，说不定是Bruce的扩充，但在此基础上自己能搞明白的。

他来口述，Diana键入内容，等到理清所有在Bruce看来相关的人物后，他们回头重新搜索罪犯档案。交叉算法给出了两个名字。人际关系广泛的人也会知道篡改证据的人是谁。

他刻意用了传统的手段，将这两个名字写在一张便利贴上，然后把它贴在了显示器上。Clark想知道Bruce会不会对这个提示生硬地表示感谢，又或者是否会起出些氪石好一劳永逸地终止自己爱管闲事的行为。

*

新闻报道甚至比自己预料得更加骇人。Clark没有电视，就算有他也懒得打开它。

Lois偶尔还会来看看，带来她在洗衣篮中发现的领带，或是他忘记拿走的马克杯，把它们搁在他新公寓里摞在一起的纸箱上。见到她让他很痛苦，想念她也让他很痛苦。她看上去并不比他更好受，最开始他还想试着去握她的手或碰触她的手臂。她摇着头从这些小小的安慰举动中抽身而出。

“我承受不了这些的，”她说。“Clark，我没有这样的勇气。”

他其实不该总呆在湖边别墅里消磨时间的。但也不能整天整天地拯救世界，不然他会疯掉的，可是自己空寂的公寓几乎让人难以忍受——即使她对自己的关心毫不动摇，一天中一个男人可以致电母亲的次数也是有限度的。

而在Bruce离开期间，能从湖底的防水闸门穿行而过，还无需面对那个人紧咬的牙关和他对于自己意图的生硬质问，这种感觉倒也不错。‘陪伴’似乎永远不是个足够让人满意的回答。

*

Bruce最终还是回到了家中，满脸胡须，穿着好几层毛衣和防水外套，身上散发着一股炖龙虾的味道。他咣当一声将旅行包扔在地板中间，挑起了眉毛，大概是没想到自己家里居然有这么多人。Clark在看到他时有种在几千英尺高空突然减速然后直线坠落的感觉。

“你们在这里干什么？”Bruce说。

“团队会议，”Diana坐在沙发上开口。“很高兴你这次赶上了。”

“谁指名你做团队领导的？”

“你逃走了。我只是在履行作为副指挥官的职责。”

“谁指名你做副指挥官的？”

“我，”她说。

“啊，那个浪子回来了。”Alfred的声音从通往蝙蝠洞的隔板后传来。Clark专注地看着这幅情景。他没想过Bruce也能有坐立难安的时候。

“省了这些热情欢迎吧。”Bruce解开拉链，脱下几层衣服，将它们全都扔到了旅行包上。“就不能等到早上再说吗？”

“现在是下午三点，”Clark指出。

Bruce疲惫恼怒地哼了一声。

“你找到他了吗？”Diana问。

Bruce又哼了一声，然后在Clark不断加剧的忐忑中，剥下了另一层湿透的针织毛衣。现在他身上只剩一层紧贴皮肤的潮湿T恤了。

“我就当是否定了。”

“噢，我找到他了，”Bruce说。他脱下靴子，在地板上留下了湿漉漉的脚印。“我们有过一次——唔。”

“吵了一架？”Diana建议着。

“一次性格上的冲突，”Bruce说。然后——T恤也不见了。他肩胛骨上有一片颜色逐渐变深的瘀青。

“听着有点耳熟，”Clark眼前有些发晕。

“我们的幽默感不太搭，”Bruce说。

“恕我直言，您的幽默感和大多数人都不搭。”Alfred在Bruce解开长裤纽扣时发出了尖锐的责备。“也许还是先冲个澡休息一下吧，先生。”

*

“我还以为我说过让所有人离开的，”Bruce边擦头发边走回了客厅里。胡子已经刮了，闻上去也好多了，然而Clark仍可以觉察到他身上一丝海水的气息。这味道让他联想到了温热的皮肤和汗水，想象力失控地向着不恰当的方向而去。

“大家都走了，”Clark说。但是他留下了，因为渴望见到Bruce的心情明显压过了自己应有的礼数。他明白这大概会让Bruce觉得非常可疑，但总的来说，这个人对多数事情都抱有这种态度。他大概会有一半几率猜想Clark是——也就是认为自己的离开将Clark对于他的热情激发成了某种更强烈的情感，就像是被风吹燃的余烬一样。

“你总是要当那个例外，不是吗。”

“我的公寓让人觉得有点压抑。”如果事实如此，那这就算不上是借口。Clark做着思想斗争，提醒自己这绝对是在引火上身，但还是下定决心继续往下说。“介意我在这里窝几个小时吗？”

Bruce将潮湿的毛巾搭在沙发靠背上，从咖啡桌上拿起平板电脑。他在上面敲打了一会，如果是别人这么干，Clark会认定那人根本没听到这个问题。但Bruce就是这样的人，他就是在拖延时间。在一两分钟后，Clark得到了答案。

Bruce说，“单身生活过得怎么样？”

他有一种独到的方式，在提出问题同时极其明确地表示自己并不关心答案。这就是其中一个例子，但Clark当着他漠不关心的面孔选择了故意健忘。“不怎么好，”他略带尴尬地坐在沙发的另一端，虽然过去几周里自己经常就坐在这个位置上。“我理解大家为什么会开始喝酒了。”

“唔，”Bruce的注意力已经转到他在平板上启动的东西上了。这提醒了Clark，Bruce的嗜好就是对于复仇的坚定付出和建立难熬的沉默。

Clark尽自己最大努力将Bruce这种态度在对方心跳逐渐加速的过程中解读成了某种带有积极意义的情绪。

*

几天后，一个包裹被送到了他的公寓——他不确定这是搬家贺礼还是‘欢迎超人归来’的礼物，但只可能出自一人之手。Bruce送了他一瓶香槟，这瓶1.5升装的香槟被安置在内衬丝绸的浮夸木匣里。

也许这是一个‘很抱歉你很难过，这就是我的应对方式’礼物。问题是再上等的葡萄酒也和葡萄味汽水一样对自己没什么吸引力。他愕然地盯着它看了一会。差点就把通讯器塞进耳朵里了，但他马上又反应过来，将它装回口袋里，拿起了手机代替。

 **真稀奇** ，他发了条信息。

**[18:24] Bruce** **：**

**？**

**[18:25] Kal** **：**

**这瓶酒多少钱？**

**[18:51] Bruce** **：**

**上** **google** **查。**

Clark照做了。他先是觉得有些眩晕，接着又隐约地感到生气。

**[18:56] Kal** **：**

**一点也没打动我，其实**

**[19:04] Bruce** **：**

**我也没打算打动你。只想表示慰问。**

这当然是他的本意。只不过用的是最拐弯抹角的方式。Clark抬起眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁。最重要的还是这个心意，对吧？母亲一直都是这样教导自己的。

（香槟一般不该是用在庆祝场合的吗？

“你这混蛋，”他对着空荡荡的公寓自言自语，然而说不好这话到底指的是有这种想法的自己，还是Bruce的——你懂的。）

**[19:09] Kal** **：**

**我得把这个退给你**

**[19:27] Bruce** **：**

**随你便。我会用它庆祝新游艇的命名仪式。**

他将手机倒扣在桌面上，在房间里踱着步，想搞明白Bruce在玩什么把戏。是在嘲笑自己，或者只是考虑不周？直截了当是他的风格，但这种有意欠考虑的行为应该是他装出来的。

不管怎样，如果这么不领情的话母亲可是会抽自己的。拿起手机。 **不好意思，** 他输入文字。 **我很感谢你的诚意，但这实在过于贵重了。** 他用一个脸红的表情结束了这条信息以防万一。

他原本可以和一件几乎等值于这间公寓的礼物干瞪眼下去，用整晚等待一条回复的，然而时间也能被用在不那么让人沮丧的事情上。怀俄明州传来了求救的哭喊声；新加坡有座正在垮塌的大桥；重新进入大气层的太空垃圾也许不会造成什么麻烦，但自己还是去清理一下比较好。

[译注：关于短信的标点符号。Kal的都没有句号，Bruce的都好好打上了，这样的细节原作大概也是有意为之。]

*

“超人，”蝙蝠后来呼叫了他。有些失真的低沉嗓音传入Clark耳中，化作一道电流沿着脊椎直窜而下。“报你现在的位置。”

这种深思熟虑后的求援方式太典型了，可Bruce的呼吸并不急促。就自己所知他可能连汗都没出。Clark立即警惕起来。“有麻烦？”他问着，下方的海水翻起浪花，海岸线和哥谭层叠的剪影进入了视线中。

“来就是了，”蝙蝠说。哈，确实是遇到麻烦了，Clark心想自己的运气也许就要触底反弹了。自从那张便利贴毫无预兆地出现家里的冰箱上起，他就一直在等着对方的后招。便利贴和香槟的组合——造成了相互矛盾的讯息，Bruce将他这种才能发挥到了极致。[译注：便利贴，就是前文Clark跟Diana合作整理完蝙蝠洞数据后，贴在Bruce电脑上提示线索的那张便利贴。]

Clark在Vincefinkel大桥上找到了蝙蝠，他藏身在塔桥其中一座柱子的阴影里。望远镜反光的提示，说明他正瞄准着下方不远河岸处一个挣扎在腐臭淤泥中的人影。两个身材粗壮的人将蝙蝠的目标夹在了中间，堤岸上路灯微弱的光线从这几人身后散发而出。从玩笑般的语气中判断，他们准备进行的事才刚刚开始。

显然，这并不是自己被叫来这里的原因。

Clark漂浮在下风处。披风舞动着发出了噼啪的轻响，布料的边缘碰到了蝙蝠的肩膀。“出了什么事？”他问。

“你来告诉我，”Bruce生硬地开口。他动作夸张地将Clark的披风拂到一边，收起了望远镜。

Clark踩在空气上，交叠起双臂。“我不想跟你玩这些把戏，B。”

“B？”

“蝙蝠侠听着太蠢了。”

“随便你怎么说，超人。”

“嘿，那又不是我自己取的。”

“我也不是。”

“确实不是，但你是自己打扮成这样的。应该早就料到那些八卦小报是没什么想象力的。”在他们下方，壮汉的鞋底带起河岸的泥水踢向了受害者的胃部。Clark提前就蹙起了眉头。“你是打算……？”

Bruce迅速摇了下头。“我需要知道一个名字。”

“我想知道一个名字，”壮汉之一从下方附和着。

“我什么也不知道！”那个满身泥水的人嚎叫着。

“他不知道，”Clark传达。

“他会知道的。”

Clark眼看打手将那人翻了个身，把他的脸压在了河堤上。他挣扎着，拍打一只手臂搅混了那滩泥水；Clark听得出他快要窒息了，不由自主地预备去干涉。而在他余光中，Bruce似乎只想观察，没有出手的打算。

Clark有些焦虑地哼了一声，控制住自己的冲动。

在他有动作前，Bruce一把拽住披风制止了他。“不是那家伙，”他说。“就是我从他嘴里问出名字。我的手段也不会有多友好。”

那个伏在泥水里的男人猛地抽了口气，举起一只手臂屈服了。他咳嗽着吐出了嘴里的淤泥。Clark听到了沙砾硌着他后槽牙的动静。“好吧！”他说。“好吧。Spencer。你要找的是Spencer，不是我。”

“Spencer？”Clark说。

Bruce眯起眼睛。“探员Spencer。”肌肉随着他身体的移动伸缩舒张，接着他从桥上一跃而下，在让人摒息的几秒内保持自由落体——Clark抽动了一下，牢牢压制住想将他从半空捞起的冲动——之后，蝙蝠的披风猛地张开，他滑翔盘旋着，射出了线缆。

“不用客气，”Clark说。

一阵烟雾翻腾着散开包住了那三个男人，街灯的照射让这一片雾气泛着珠光，在黄昏中异常地明亮。Bruce像落锤一样在他们之中现身。“如果是一箱啤酒，我的机会就更大吗？”他说。Clark的耳机中回响着靴子踢到脸上的模糊声响。

“哈？”Clark不断向前回溯两人的对话，直至找到了其中的关联。啊。“大概会更合我意，”他说。“不过，也没法让我醉到哪去。”更多 _机会_ ？

“跑，”Bruce吼声低沉又令人生畏，但并不是对Clark说的。烟雾消散，他也消失了。被揍了一顿的家伙正一瘸一拐地迅速逃跑；两个加害者被铐在了路堤的栏杆上。通讯器中传来了尖锐的声响：是Bruce的咂舌。“说的也是，”他说。他听上去——并不惊讶，至少不到他对自己感到不爽的程度。

*

第二天晚上Bruce呼叫他去了家珠宝店，扭曲的百叶窗、玻璃的碎片洒满了人行道，在街灯昏黄的光线下像钻石一样反射着光芒。他正和一位只身着黑色皮革和羽毛的女人在交手。

被切裂的空气发出了尖啸声，蝙蝠翻滚着闪避开。她手上利爪，动作像鞭子般迅速，但是蝙蝠更快。也更强壮，而且足智多谋得多。Clark想不通他为什么还没制服她。他皱起眉头。相当肯定Bruce是不会让自己参与这种类似前戏的乱斗的，但他这种几乎是在戏耍她的手法感觉很可疑。

“约会这么火爆？”Clark以防万一问了句。

蝙蝠嘟囔了一声向后跳，躲开挥舞而过的毒爪。“抓住她，”他下了指令。

Clark耸耸肩，降落照做了，那女人旋转着，在一缕白色头发下瞪大了眼睛。他被那双眼睛中的疯狂和她脸上扭曲的咧嘴神情吓了一跳，分心后被她反手击中了。

她的爪子断裂了。某种液体从他的脸上流下，淌到了嘴角。他抓住她手腕，翻转之后固定，没多想地舔了一下嘴唇。舌头由于苦涩感蜷缩着，让他垂下了嘴角。

蝙蝠走近，用手铐铐住那女人的手腕，将她拴在了碎玻璃间的栏杆上。她轻声咕哝着，蹲伏下来，盯着那堆闪亮的碎片怔住了。Clark好奇蝙蝠怎么会棘手于这么容易就被分散注意力的人。

蝙蝠瞄准、发射线缆、跃上了屋顶。他在召集认识的警察到这个辖区来，Clark这时落到了他身边，他给出目前的地址然后不致任何虚礼地挂了线。他从侧面瞥了眼Clark。“你感觉怎样？”他问，电子调音装置让他的声音和他这个人一样难以解读。

多此一举又毫无意义的问题。Clark在疑惑中眯起眼睛。“为什么这么问？”

“喜鹊[译注：Magpie]用了箭毒，”蝙蝠说，仿佛这就算解释了。他伸出手指划下自己的侧脸示意。

Clark照着他的样子抬起手；手指沾上了粘稠的液体。“箭毒，”他平静地说。

“异喹啉生物碱，”蝙蝠进一步说明，在给出详尽事实的同时又跟没解释一样。对着Clark茫然的表情，他加上一句，“是种能致人瘫痪的毒药。”

“ _什么？_ ”

“如果能对你造成影响，你现在也该知道了。”

Clark观察了他一会，嘴角坚毅的线条、紧抿的嘴唇。也许他需要Clark的援助拿下她，或者这只是他宏大计谋中的一部分。

“假如它对我有效果呢？”

“我腰带里就有解毒剂，”蝙蝠说。

“那，假如她刺中了你呢？B——”

“我们之前较量过。我还有一道保险。”

“是啊。”Clark说。“在你腰带里。”

风力加强了，披风被撕扯着刮过两人身边。下方，车流就像熔岩般流动着。

“有话你其实可以直接问的。”

“酒精在你身上不起作用，”他一字一句地说。“极端的温度、近距离发射的子弹、还有核打击都不起作用。毒素和毒药也一样。是彻底免疫，还是说是有限度的？”

“你是指除了——”

“除了那个以外。”

“我不知道，”Clark说。这段对话可能的进展方向很难不让人往坏处想。“为什么问？”

“职业好奇心，”蝙蝠回答。


	5. Chapter 5

“这样吧，”那之后又过了三天，Bruce就像没被打断一样继续这个话题。他边说边摘下面罩，用手指梳过被压扁的头发。Clark读不懂他的表情。“我请你进城一趟。试试看能否让你有那么一点醉意。我请客。”

Bruce有时也会来个态度大转变。他就像其他人一样反复无常，究其原因，Clark认为他是不习惯在别人面前保持一副相对坦率的面孔，才会偶尔在突然间感到厌烦，不再伪装下去了。或者更确切地说，他已经有很长一段时间没牵涉进这种特殊的人际交往中了。要和这些他该学着去信任的人打交道。只是一旦面对这种情况，他为了保持自以为必要的距离，不是缩回Wayne万事不上心的外表中，就是把蝙蝠刻薄的言论当作挡箭牌。在这张文氏图里并没有太多重合的地方。这让Clark感叹不已。[译注：文氏图，两个或以上的圆形，其中叠加的部分表示集合。]

尤其是那副外表。当Diana不在时，更是变本加厉。

“你说的‘请客’，”Clark的语气中带着挥之不去的疑惑，“指的是‘实验’吧？”

“我不能保证这将是场愉快的经历，”Bruce说。

“我实在不信会有效果。”

“那尽力一试也没坏处。”

Clark看着他脱掉装甲。这就是他考虑了一晚上的事？这就是Clark猜测他掩饰在简短回应下精细推敲出的策略？作战行动：灌醉超人。

或者说，考虑到Bruce当前对这个课题的沉迷程度，作战行动：摸清超人对毒素、毒药和其他化学作用的耐受程度。搜集数据。Clark有点厌倦这样了。

“说不定能帮你转移注意力。你最近有些分心，”Bruce说着进入Clark的个人领域。这个行为——让人分心。

“真是受宠若惊，”他说。心中有了几分恐慌的预感，但没明说。去搏击俱乐部的邀请有一次就够了。“不过和Bruce Wayne同行感觉会吸引太多注意力让我不自在的。”

“我在想这个周末去中途城怎样。”他眉间那道常见的皱纹变淡了，忽然展示出了咄咄逼人的潇洒风度——而且当作Clark已经表现出了极大兴趣似的，一个劲地往下说。“舒适并且低调。博物馆展览。我们可以去Alfred的约会上捣乱。”

“Bruce，”Clark说。“这太不像话了。不行。”他交抱起手臂想收复一些个人领域。即使他确实在防备着，这么做感觉也有些戒心过重了，对方能像这样让自己表现得如此僵硬，总令人感觉有些不可思议。然而，他就在这里，汗湿的头发、挫伤的指关节、还有这种略微放荡形骸的举止。

“为什么不行？又不是私人聚会。”

“不是吗？”

“好吧。算是的，那也没关系。我还是有一定声望的。”

“显然，”Clark说着禁不住咧嘴笑了。不管是否是为了满足Bruce的好奇心，自己确实可以尝试换个环境。回头再向Diana和Alfred道歉吧。“我会——好吧，我会试着找找合适的衣服。是半正式场合，还是？”

“不强制要求，大概是吧。”Bruce似乎在考虑着什么。“跟我来，”他说。

Bruce带他上楼进入湖边别墅，这在意料之中，然后来到他的卧室里，这就在意料之外了。Clark迟疑地跟着他，披风边缘拂过铺在地面上的石板砖。Bruce将衣柜门向旁边推开；内置的灯光亮起，映照出了一整排清一色的西装外套。他挑出一件——单独挑出了一件，尽管它们看上去都一样——然后举起来比在Clark胸前。

“你在干什么？”

“没时间让你去找合身的衣服了。再站直点。”他略撅起嘴。“唔，肩幅可能不够。”

“Bruce，”Clark说，他本意是想开个玩笑的，真是这么想的，但在心脏砰砰乱跳的情况下这很难听上去像个玩笑。Bruce举止带着些所有权的意味。“你是要试着帮我挑衣服吗？”

“试着？”Bruce说，“我 _就在_ 帮你挑。为我们的共同利益着想。”

“嘿，我的时尚品味正常得很。”

“你现在身上穿的可不是这么说的。”他的手指漫不经心地沿他胸前盾形徽章的边缘划着，指甲刮过纹理凸起的表面，而Clark的呼吸无视所有物理规律，梗在了喉咙里。

Bruce仍是一副难以捉摸的样子。“交给我就行了，”他说着回到衣柜旁。衣架依次发出了轻快的咔哒-咔哒-咔哒声。他停下动作，扭头撇了一眼。“你得脱掉那东西。”

“我——”Clark刚开口就泄了气。Bruce带着高度的决心处理每件事，自己是不可能毫发无损躲过这遭的。另外，他有相当一部分鲁莽的自我不想去认真抗议，以防对方真的住手。

他用手指沿着制服隐藏的接缝划下，让它呈带状缩回，然后穿着格子花纹的短裤站在那里，越发感到不好意思，而与此同时，Bruce正在不紧不慢地挑选衬衫。当Bruce选好递出时，他的视线将Clark从头到脚扫了一遍，只扫了一遍，然后大大方方地在满意中咋了下舌。

Clark确信Bruce想让自己以为他面对的是花花公子Bruce Wayne。但起码有一点自己很明确，这副过度友善的表象的确是被设计出来掩盖他真正兴趣所在的，可他忘了加上那道至关重要的距离。既然Clark能轻易看穿这伪装，对方何必还要费这个劲呢？

他在想Bruce这种近于残忍的做法是否是有意为之。

Clark穿上衬衫，Bruce抚平他肩膀和胸前的布料，然后模棱两可地哼了一声。“不算完全合身，但穿上外套就看不出来了。”

这件外套绝对是定制的，而且价格可能高昂到Clark都负担不起多看两眼，更别说穿在身上了。他给了Bruce一个哀求的眼神。Bruce只是递给他配套的长裤，然后是马甲、一对袖扣、一张口袋方巾、几个钮钉、还有一条领结，哇噢，当你有钱时连穿个衣服也这么折腾。如果每次出席公众场合都要这么讲究地打扮，Clark自己也很可能会态度有点混帐的。

“还不错，”Bruce说，Clark已经扣好扣子、拉上拉链、塞好所有衣角，只剩下那条领结还挂在肩膀上了，该怎么系他毫无概念。

随后Bruce的手指滑入他的裤腰，沿腰间摸了一圈，贴着Clark的皮肤用指关节扯紧了衬衫下摆。

Clark僵直着站在原地。只是在检查是否合身，他这样告诉自己。他只是在检查是否合身。他强迫自己镇静下来，Bruce皱起了眉头喃喃念叨。“只能这样了。”

“腰带？”

“绝对不要。扣上扣子就行。”

这一次，他的手指伸进了Clark脖子和衬衫衣领之间，将衣料从咽喉处拽紧。温暖、坚决的手指。很可能摸到了自己的脉搏。Clark有些艰难地咽了口气。

“领口太紧了。你为什么不提一句？”Bruce说着立刻劲头十足地动手解马甲的纽扣。他脉搏的跳动从容不迫，呼吸也是同样的节奏。几乎控制到了极致。他如果不是还没厌烦这件事，就是已经可以从生理层面上隐藏自己了。

“我还以为一切都交给你了。”

“建议还是乐意接受的，Kal。”

Clark确实有些建议。Clark觉得衣领不算太紧，Bruce应该也知道。Clark觉得Bruce也许真的对给自己换衣服相当投入。Clark觉得如果Bruce对脱他的衣服也同样投入的话，自己的人生会轻松得多。

这就是Clark的建议。但是，“都挺好的，”他说。

Bruce的手指仍然放在靠近Clark咽喉的衬衫纽扣上。他不知道自己还能再这样忍耐多久，Bruce恰如其分的关心，让他觉得对方只是在可怜自己。如同他那些简练的回答，虽然也令自己感到气馁，但至少还是直截了当的。

“这些都挺好的，”他说。“不必那么完美。只是一个晚上，对吗？”

“没错，”Bruce说。他嘴角闪过一个笑容，眼中流露出鉴定的目光。他轻拍着Clark的肩膀，起码一开始是这样的动作。他的手流连着，然后向下划，手指探进了外套的翻领中。他俯身贴近，接着语气生硬地说，“全都脱掉。放在我床上。”

*

“一般来说，我都会直接挑明您的卑劣手段，”Alfred正说着话时，Clark回到了客厅里，他本人虽然还没定下神来但制服已经恢复了原样。“不过我猜到您不想被排除在外。所以已经为您预约了中途城大酒店。”

Bruce只是点点头然后抬起一条腿，把脚踝翘到了另一条腿膝盖上，好像早就料到Alfred会帮他安排好。也许事实就是如此。和这件Clark被迫试穿的西装无疑会在干洗完送到他家门口一样，即使严格说来，他还没跟Bruce说过自己的住处。

“您这个年纪，”Alfred说着向前一步，交抱起双臂像个父亲似的提出非难，“还沉迷一张漂亮脸蛋有点过时了，您不觉得吗，先生？”[译注：前文Bruce也这么说过Alfred，这里算是Alfred的反击了。]

Bruce脸上的微笑简直就像用冰雕出来的。

Clark的接近打破了他们之间这幅戏剧性的场面。Alfred飞快地给了Bruce一个让人费解的眼神，然后退走了。

Bruce从沙发上抬眼看向Clark。Clark越过他肩膀看到了平板电脑的屏幕和打开的新闻阅读器，上面全都是今早的头条。Clark并不认为这种消息能平息下来，但无休止的新闻报道确实令他非常苦恼。他已经接受过媒体采访，该说的都说了，可炒作却变得一发不可收拾。

“今天又说了我什么事？”他真的不想知道，但还是开口问了。

Bruce让平板电脑待机，屏幕在瞬间一片空白，如同他转变情绪般迅速。“还是那样。震惊、敬畏。”他闭上嘴。Clark听出了他心跳中明显的动摇，防备着后续不可避免的辛辣言辞，然而——“对此你也无能为力，”Bruce说。“回到公众视线里是件好事。”

而在今晚、在Bruce注视自己的眼神、在脖子上烙下了他手指残留的触感之后，Clark都不知道该去想什么了。

*

他们在大酒店包下了四间顶层套房：仅有的四间。奢华程度简直不可理喻。Clark虽然心里明白这些都是做给别人看的，但他仍努力想把Bruce在公开场合的放纵与他简朴严苛的私生活吻合在一起。

说到这里。Clark换上他的西装——换上Bruce的西装，穿戴上所有附带的小饰品，然后又一次对着领结陷入了进退维谷的境地。在尝试了三次后，他干脆就这样让它挂在了脖子上。

他对着穿衣镜检查了一遍身上其他地方，然后俯身开始整理头发。

他是Clark Kent但也不完全是。去掉了呆板的眼镜，脸的轮廓变得更加鲜明。加上蓄了一天的胡须，因为现在他有点习惯不刮胡子了。头发略有些长，在耳后卷曲着，他心想是不是该用定型产品让它服帖下来，看上去能更正式。

Bruce应该会有趁手的东西。顺便还可以帮自己打领结，他在做这些事的同时很可能还会调情。Clark能想象出他快速挑起的眉毛，他老练的率直笑容，完全就是第一次见面的那个浑身优越感、极富吸引力名叫Bruce Wayne的混蛋。他绝对会让人头大的。

而Clark身上的这套西装——他之前想错了，衣服只熨烫过但未经干洗，也没让自己好受起来。他能肯定自己的推测，因为这上面残留了一丝Bruce的气息，它透过被体温温暖的衣料散发了出来。岩兰草和麝香与他熟悉的自身的气息相混合，变成了一种令人陶醉的组合。

Bruce非常严谨；过分地在意细节。这不可能是个疏忽。不可能不是有意为之的。

这已经远远超过了随意调情的范畴。

他终于意识到也许自己在相当长一段时间里都误读了Bruce。

Clark闭上双眼，逐渐接受这个想法。每当自己接近，Bruce的脉搏就敲打得雷鸣一般，呼吸变得急促。他不顾一切地要让Clark远离自己。还有永远一点就炸的脾气，然而——这并不是全部的事实。

上帝啊，自己真是个白痴。Clark坐在床边，尽力让自己镇定下来，但感官已经开始失控。他听到了柔软的长发被撩到一边的轻响，松散下垂的项链在细碎轻撞，还有柔情的低语对话。

（“我看上去怎么样？”Diana说。

“您能让僧侣背弃他的誓言，亲爱的。”

“那你是僧侣吗，Alfred？”）

更远处的房间里只有Bruce穿上衬衫的动静；衣料拂过他皮肤的声音好似利刃入鞘一样。

他还来得及缓解这种急迫。花不了多少时间。他用掌根抚过自己，有些震惊下身已经这么硬了。说不清是从什么时候——也许从机场启程的出租车里就开始了，Bruce说话时膝盖总是有意无意蹭过他的——只不过这并不能解释自己身体已经起起伏伏了一整个下午的状态。

他闭嘴深吸一口气，让手肆意游动着，解开了长裤。自己也能——也能耍个类似的花招。更大胆的。给西装沾上一点精液，就这样还给Bruce。他喜欢这样吗？也许吧。有些放肆了，但说不定这样的他也有兴趣。

做出这些假设并不困难。在此启发下，Clark迅速过了一遍所有可能会引起自己兴趣的Bruce的爱好，然后呼吸粗重地射进了蜷起的手里。等到可以站稳身体后，他想尽力清理干净，避免看上去一副刚释放过的样子，可能做到的只是往脸上泼水然后一脸焦虑。

最终他放弃了，偷偷溜出了房间。在迟疑了一瞬后他很有把握地敲了敲Bruce的房门。感觉可能太强硬了，因此他放缓动作又敲了一遍。接着他又想是不是太轻了，然后抬起手想再试一次。房门打开了。

“Kal，”Bruce说，仿佛他一直在期待他的到来。长裤、衬衫和袜子都已经穿好，只有头发还没打理完，刚喷上的古龙水从咽喉处散发而出。这个名字仍然让Clark感到浑身紧张——Bruce的发音听上去总隐约带着威胁。他知道这是外星的名字。

他还做不到对上对方的视线，只是用手抓住领结的两端向他摇晃着。“帮我个忙？”

Bruce摇了摇头，欣然退了几步，示意Clark进入房间。他呼出的气息中带着一丝酒精的味道，床头柜上有瓶从冰箱里拿出来的威士忌。

“这么早就开始了？”Clark在Bruce竖起他衣领时开口问。

“加强防御，”Bruce说。“等有人趁你在拿到第一杯香槟前抓着你跟你解释巨石阵不同诠释间的细微差别，你才会懂什么叫乏味。”

“提醒我一下，你跑这来是想干什么来着？”Clark说。Bruce的拇指在一系列折叠扭转领结的动作中擦过了他的下颚，领结最后被拉好成型。

“你可以借机放松一下，”Bruce说。“也是为了给Alfred添乱。”

“我还以为你是理直气壮这么干的。”

“偶尔出人意料也不错。”Bruce把手放在了Clark肩膀上。他的气息中有着酒精辛辣的味道。“保持新鲜感。”

“我对你和你的人际关系表示担心，”Clark非常诚恳地告诉他。

Bruce只是对他窃笑了一下。“收拾的不错，堪萨斯小子，”他说。紧接着用显然是蓄意压低但依旧极富穿透力的嗓音嘟囔了一句，“你看着帅气极了。”

“噢，上帝啊，”Clark说着咧嘴笑了，摇了摇头。他尽力假装自己没受影响，可后颈都烧红成了一片。“请别说了。”

Bruce摆出一副无辜的神情后，又回到了平时的面目里，如果忽略其中这一丝没有被抑制住的情感的话。

Clark用手梳过自己的头发。“这该怎么办？有什么建议吗？”

Bruce摇摇头。“这样就行了，”他说着伸出手，用手指绕出了一缕浓密的卷发，让它垂落到Clark的前额上。“看上去很适合你。”

*

博物馆的大厅宛如一个被点亮的雪晶球，折射出的光斑仿佛金色的树叶映照在穹顶上，沿墙壁和廊柱蜿蜒而下。Diana身着一条凸显肩膀线条的酞菁绿长裙，裙身从背后垂落，护臂像珠宝一样装饰在她手腕上，她正挽着Alfred的手臂和相识的人攀谈。

Bruce大步向Clark走去，手里如他之前所说那样已经端好了两杯香槟，而后者正定在一盆棕榈树旁一步也不肯离开。他想躲开众人的视线却又不想做的太明显——点头对每个微笑的人客气回礼，避免在身着正装的人群中过于惹眼。藏身于上流社会中。他也担心过自己发型是否恰当，但将头发全部向后梳让他感觉更像是被暴露在人前。

“拿着，”Bruce说着递出一杯。“喝掉。”

Clark小心翼翼地用拇指和食指接过纤长的玻璃杯，先是浅尝了几口，接着一口气灌下。他不是特别喜欢香槟。先不管酒精代谢的问题，香槟喝起来总是很干涩，他也不怎么喜欢气泡的口感，所以在权衡过代价与结果后，这基本就不算什么好体验。

（也许一开始就该向Bruce挑明的。自己对马后炮倒是挺拿手。）

他舔着嘴唇皱了下鼻子。Bruce略歪着头，像是终于解开了一道尤为棘手的谜题。“你连这味道都不喜欢，”他说。

“不怎么喜欢，”Clark有点不情愿地承认。

“我没考虑到这点。”

听着像是道歉的意思。Clark微笑着耸了耸肩。

“太可惜了。”他接过Clark手中的空杯，把自己的换给他，接着又从旁边经过的托盘上拿了两杯。

“无论能不能喝醉，照这样下去，我今晚基本就得泡在男士洗手间里了，”Clark说着倾过酒杯示敬。

Bruce注视着他沉思着，慢慢地挑起眉毛。两人的酒杯轻响一声碰到了一起。“我赞成。”

Clark摇了摇头。“怪不得你的对象都急着要抖你的风流——”他突然闭上嘴不再继续，灌下了第二杯香槟，接着些许愤懑地干掉了第三杯。Bruce脸上带着稍有兴味的表情啜饮着。他的表现轻易就给人一种轻松自在的印象，然而Clark听得出他紧绷的身体令骨骼都发出了吱嘎的轻响。

Clark转开了视线，因为他意识到，无论出于什么目的或企图起码有一点是肯定的，这确实是一次约会，他看向门厅的另一端避免继续专注在Bruce的脸上。

Diana正站在一个玻璃展示柜旁和一对情侣说话——他并非有意偷听，但不经意间得到的信息让他知道了那是June Moone和她的伴侣，他看上去和Clark同样心神不宁，证据就是他不断扫过出入口的视线。Moone博士是一位娇小的金发女士，她似乎……微妙地有些 _不在_ 状态，但他说不清具体哪里不对。

Bruce追随着他的目光。“那位就是Diana的考古学家朋友？”他边说边没事似的将杯中剩下的酒倒进了Clark的杯里。

“是啊。”

他观察了她一会，然后突然抛下了所有轻浮的伪装。“有点不对劲，”他说。

“很高兴不光我一个人这么想。”

与此同时，Diana转过头来对上了他的视线。肯定哪里不对劲，她都直观地表现在脸上了。她借口离开向他们走来，Clark趁Bruce的注意力集中在她身上时将酒浇到了棕榈树盆里。

“展出的小塑像都是复制品，”Diana轻声说。“感觉不对。帮我找出真品的位置。”

Clark眨了眨眼睛，视野范围内整个世界被翻转了过来。周围的躯体瞬间震撼了他：块状条状的肌肉；纠缠一团的神经系统；跳动着的人体器官。

他暂时闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气然后问，“我该找什么？”他转向Bruce。各种各样的装置被藏在西装完美的线条下：翻边袖口下的追踪设备；口袋里的尼龙丝线、烟雾弹；铁蒺藜；铅盒造成的明亮空白。断裂的骨骼愈合后的致密组织，打入的钢板和钢钉。人造的犬齿和两颗臼齿。

Clark对自己这种冒失的行为感到尴尬，转开了目光。

“藏品保险库？”Bruce说。

“很有可能。”Diana轻触耳朵。Bruce点头然后做了同样的动作。

Clark听到通讯器接续的微弱声响，也包括了Alfred的，他正兴致勃勃地与Moone博士和她的同伴进行典型的英式闲谈。对这几个人来说，天气似乎是个有着无限吸引力的话题。Clark听见他借口离开，而Diana也转身混进了人群里。

“好吧，”Clark低声说。他将视线对准墙壁，对面那些房间变换成了一帧一帧的平面画像。“东侧，”他说，“双开门，左手第二间，然后下楼。”Diana立刻向着那道沉重的门走去，一边摸索手包像是在找手机或粉饼盒，一边看似无意地用臀部顶开了门。

Bruce紧随而上，Clark没有特意掩饰跟在他身后。他们没有引起过分注意，不会有人说闲话的。

“Alfred，”Bruce说。

“我会控制好这里的局面的，先生。”

*

Bruce将一张磁卡插进保险库的安全系统界面，敲了几下小键盘，一阵噼噼声随之响起。他再次划过磁卡，敲进一串密码，接着大门在一阵哐啷的轰响声中开了。他将那张卡片收回了西装上衣的内袋里。

“你去哪都带着它吗？”Clark问。

“我有很多东西去哪都带着，”Bruce说着跟上Diana，木质拼花地板上响起了她鞋跟的敲击声。

他们很快就找到了那些神像。Diana似乎对它们可能的藏匿处有相当明确的概念，因此不必一个个搜索林立的档案抽屉和移动式立架，只需让Clark瞥一眼就够了。Bruce则双手插在口袋里，在其余的储藏室间闲逛着。

“找到它们了，”Clark对Diana说着抬起双手，两手间隔大约六英寸的距离。“差不多这么高，大概是用粘土烧成的？这个抽屉里有一大堆类似的。”他轻敲着那个储藏柜。

“就是这个，”她说，“谢谢你，Kal。”她顺手拉开那个抽屉。Clark听到了锁被扯断的声响。

然后她退了一步，心脏激烈地砰砰跳动。

“噢，你好啊，”Bruce愉快而懒洋洋的腔调从几条通道外传来。“没想到在这遇到你。”

Clark匆匆瞥了眼Diana，想看看她是否和自己一样为Bruce突如其来的转变而惊慌，但她仍然凝视着安放在抽屉里的工艺品。

“这里离你平时出没的地方有点远啊，Wayne先生。”这个女人说话带着专断权威的语气。Bruce倒退着从架子旁现身，双手仍插在口袋里。

“噢，大家不都这么说吗，换个环境就像休假一样对人有好处。”Bruce扭头向后瞥了一眼，然后回头看着这个将他逼进角落的气势逼人的女人。靛蓝色的长裤套装穿在她身上就像战斗装甲，高跟鞋在她脚下就像杀人利器。“是什么让我有这个荣幸见到……”Clark知道他在假装搜集词汇时脸上会扮什么表情，用那种客气的惶恐掩饰他的不屑。“见到你？Waller女士？”

“该称呼我Waller局长，Wayne先生，”Waller先是对 Diana，然后对 Clark皱了皱眉，接着转回她尖刻的视线，怀疑地盯着Bruce，换成是个胆小鬼这眼神就足够让人缴械了。“你们为什么到这来？”

“唔，”Bruce侧过身，漫不经心地将所有人都包括进这场对话里。“我亲爱的女性友人和她这位小白脸向我保证说要给我展示什么叫做恋物癖。”

Clark觉得面对这些话还能不露声色的自己十分值得被奖励一枚金星奖章。

Waller盯着Bruce眼神虽不到嫌恶但也相去不远了。他回敬她一个难以捉摸的平淡笑容。然后探身想要解释他所开的玩笑。Waller举起一只手，厌烦似地叹了口气打断了他。

“好吧，如果你想这样的话。回楼上去，Wayne先生，”她说着转过身。“我希望看到你还有你的……友人们今晚一个不落的老实呆着，不要再进入任何禁区了。”

“遵命，长官，”Bruce说着双脚互敲了下鞋跟。Clark觉得有点好笑。

Waller又赏给他一个充满挖苦的怒视，然后挥手示意大门：请离开。

Bruce耸耸肩，终于从口袋里抽出一只手摆在胸前，在从Waller身边经过时略微向她鞠了一躬。如果他不是故意表现得那么粗鲁的话，这原本是个相当迷人的举止。

Clark心里有很多疑问，基本上都是关于Waller是什么人，她是怎么知道Bruce Wayne，还有为什么她好像能看穿他的。他正想开口问，可Diana一确定不会被人听到后就摇了下头。

“它被破坏了，”她说。她的脉搏依然快速而激动地敲打在Clark耳里。“情况糟糕得超乎想象。她肯定已经被解放了。”

Bruce皱起眉头。“你指谁？”

Clark突然间什么也听不见了；无时无刻不在的背景噪音消失了，就像没入了深海中，一个看不见的罩子切断了他的感官，让他想要张嘴喘气。他抬起双手捂住耳朵，就好像这么做就能消除这种无声的压力。Bruce抓住他的手臂，他听不到而是看到他在说，“Kal？”

在这个静谧的空间中，一个惊恐的声音在他耳语低语： _Enchantress_ 。[译注：女巫。]

——紧接着声浪一股脑向他冲击而来，震耳欲聋的雷鸣似乎都动摇了博物馆的地基。四周的墙壁在过度的张力下抖动着；表面发生了龟裂。

“Alfred？”Bruce绷紧了身体。他沿楼梯向上跑去。“发生了什么事？”

“还不清楚。Bruce老爷，”Alfred的声音明显在颤抖。“请允许我建议——”

他们脚下深处传来另一阵扭曲的冲击；砖石碎屑从天花板倾泻而下。

“好的、好的，都听你的，”Bruce大喊，脚底打滑了一下，他抬起手臂护住头部撞上了那道双开门，然后穿过门口。“把所有人疏散出去，Alfred。”

“我正在尽力，”Alfred说。“有些客人还以为这也是今晚演出的一部分。”

单独一人也许还能理智思考，但群体心理却极难控制。“我们只能继续扫他们的兴了，”Diana说着抓住Clark的手臂。她正指着天花板。他集中视线，一股热量从体内迸发而出。头顶的洒水器炸开，混乱的嘈杂声中又加入了尖锐的警报，哀嚎在厅中响起。他们不停向前冲，穿过洒水器冰冷的水雾来到Alfred身边，他正聚集起最后一群浑身湿透的客人们向出口而去。

大厅的中心聚拢在一个生物周围：一个灵活扭动的瘦削形象，这让Clark联想到了红树树根、飘浮着油污的水、还有烟从熄灭的火堆中升起的样子。她就像熔炉一样将建筑物融化进体内。

她断断续续地跳着一种古怪的舞蹈，僵硬而诡异的动作相互纠缠，四肢像是摇曳在风中的树枝。Clark感到毛骨悚然。可还是不由自主地盯着她看。她抛出鞭子似的手臂逮到一个逃窜的客人，赶在Clark回神行动起来之前，放低那男人俯身笼罩住他，压上嘴唇吸走了他的尖叫。那人的头部像芽孢菌一样破裂了。

“老天爷，”Bruce抽了口气。他伏低身体，沿大厅边缘移动着。“这里还有很多人没撤离，”他的声音从通讯器中传来；Clark看到白色的正装衬衫一闪而过，即使没有面具和斗篷，蝙蝠也到了。“她把人类转变成了——该怎么形容？”

“我不知道，”Diana小心翼翼地移动，监视着大厅的另一侧。她脱下高跟鞋，从手包中拉出真言套索，将包扔到了一旁。“他们服从她的命令。”

“大多数嘉宾已经被疏散到室外了，”Alfred在通讯线路中说。“警察就在路上，因此你们无论有什么打算，尽快动手。里面到底发生了什么事？”

“等我们搞明白了会告诉你的，”Bruce回答。“与此同时，保持低调。”他说着继续绕行在大厅里，“我会把他们其中一个引过来。得弄清楚这些人能否被……”

“我不认为，”Diana语气中带着遗憾，她放慢语速谨慎地说，“他们还能算是人类了。”

“我需要确定这一点。”

Bruce从柱子后冲出，用手臂卡住对方看似脖子的位置，拖着其中一只生物躲到了相对隐蔽的地方。他高效的行动无声且迅速。

大厅里的其余生物全都在瞬间停下动作，齐齐转向了他的方位。

“噢，”Bruce说，“该死。” [译注：Oh shit，可以脑补BvS里老爷正面对上毁灭日的语气。]


	6. Chapter 6

那些还系着领结的无头生物甩动着肢体合着粘稠的淤泥，一起向Bruce袭来。Clark毫不迟疑：他冲进它们之间向着那个舞动中的女人而去，任由这些生物撞在自己身上，甚至没伸手遮挡一下。余光中，Diana正要去掩护Bruce，她轻挥手臂就挡开了那些狂暴的利爪。护臂每撞在手表或项链上都闪烁着耀眼的光芒。

而Bruce——Bruce在奔跑。

“Kal，”他呼吸急促地对着通讯器大吼。Clark听见他助跑着起跳踹翻一堵墙，压倒了一大片想要去抓他的手，他的西装被崩开了。“你能拿下这女巫吗？”

“正在想办法，”Clark说着拂开一只生物；它趔趄地撞上另外两只然后一起瘫倒在地。女巫扭动着编织出束缚住它们的魔法。她如同树皮那样脆弱，纤长的四肢，只有薄薄一层的防护，却展现出了可怕的力量。Clark不会天真到相信她能被轻易击倒，但咽下只有一种手段可用了。

他一跃而起落到她脚边，地面在这股冲击下震动着。他握住她正挥舞着的纤细手腕。她的皮肤有着潮湿粘土般的质地。

一道光环迸发而出，在她周围幻化出万花筒似的射线。Clark骨子里感到一阵恶寒。她的双眼宛如正在盈满的新月。脸上露出了险恶的微笑。她用手指慢慢地划过他的脸。他已经中了咒语。

他听得见Diana的喊声，随后是Bruce的。与同时从通讯器中传来的声音交相呼应着。

声音不断地重复，越来越弱。

最终被扭曲成了一种单调的噪音，将Clark从睡梦中唤醒。他的心脏在肾上腺素的影响下跳得飞快，但很快就在朦胧的晨光中缓和下来。

好奇怪的梦，他心想。

他翻身关掉闹钟；从孩提时代起他就一直用着同一个闹钟，依然还是那种嗡嗡作响的震动。他以前总是给周末也定上闹钟，就为了享受将它关掉后再睡个回笼觉的乐趣。

在他身后，Bruce低声抱怨着扯过被单和羊毛毯，它们散发出了干草般的气息。在这一刻，一切都被镀上了一层金色的光辉，如同放了很久边缘过曝的宝丽来相片，Clark体会到了一股发自内心的满足感。他翻回身，俯身亲吻Bruce的耳后和他有着粗糙胡茬的下颌。“早上好，”他低声呢喃。

Bruce闭着眼睛微笑着，眼角在深情中轻皱了起来，他贴着Clark的胸口转身，将他面朝上推倒，骑在了他身上。“嗨，”他的嗓音在晨间有些沙哑，发音因紧贴Clark的嘴唇变得模糊。床架吱嘎地轻响着，Clark慢慢阖上眼睛。他静静地呼吸，完全沉溺其中，即使Bruce不会如此明确地表露感情。他不会如此——

他不会——

感觉非常安逸；Bruce的体温、眼角熟悉的细纹、紧绷的嘴角逐渐放松的样子、粗糙双手坚定的移动。还有那些喘息。

他能闻到油煎培根的香气，能听到母亲在厨房合着广播的哼唱。外面，父亲正在稍远的地方用铁锹清扫马厩。这是非常安抚人心的记忆。

然而，Bruce从不曾在这里出现过。他从来都不是记忆的一部分——

Bruce抵着他肩膀轻哼着。Clark内心痛苦地纠结到一起。他张开双眼。

她的眼睛仿佛月蚀一样，嘴唇覆盖在了自己的嘴上，一阵陈腐淤泥的味道蹿入肺中。给他一种头骨破裂后又被她掰开掘入了大脑里的感觉。他想挣扎却做不到。

“这是什么？”她用像是流沙般的声音说。“你和其他人不一样。”

Clark的身体奋力想挣脱这种僵硬感。颤栗的身上直冒冷汗，他听到自己在恐慌中轻抖绝望的声音。她就像在对待盲文，用锉刀般的手指刮过他大脑皮层读取信息。

“无所谓，”她说。“你也是肉身。我弟弟会喜欢你的强壮的。”

她让他站起来，像孩子一样让他转过身对他低语，呼吸萦绕在他耳边。

“击溃他们，把他们带到我面前来。然后找到我弟弟的容器。”

Clark的身体不由自主地动了起来——但好像关节僵化了似地行动笨重。他的视野捕捉到了Bruce的身影，他迅速地出拳击昏或扫倒那些想抓住他的生物。它们在地上扭动挣扎着，但Clark的注意力只在Bruce一人身上；他流畅精准的动作仿佛是艺术一般。

他坚定无畏地向着Clark直直冲来。

不，Clark想大喊。别过来。但发不出任何声音，而Bruce这时已经对上他了。

Clark挥动拳头。动作迟缓而费力，他意识到女巫—— _Enchantress_ ，这个入侵者要求自己给她献上血染泥土的气息和雨水的味道——自己的身体也许变成了她的傀儡，她却不懂该如何用上他的速度，他击中Bruce手臂的拳头大概没起到效果。Bruce嘟囔一声退了一步。看来她能使用他的力量，至少用上了一部分。她能不能摸清自己其他能力只是时间问题了。

在察觉到蔓延在眼底的热量，用它烧光所有东西、所有人之前，只是时间问题了。

他想说快走，却身不由己地收回手臂准备蓄力挥出。Bruce直视他的眼中有着恐惧，但这仅有的一丝恐惧也被他坚韧的决心压下。他的手插在外套内袋里握着某件东西，Clark从没如此拼命地想要对Bruce大吼。在这种措手不及又防备薄弱的状态下，那些小玩意是救不了他的命的。

有东西卷上了他举起的拳头，缠住了他的手臂。一缕金色的光芒猛地将他拽得失去了平衡。

“放开他！”Diana断然要求。

Clark咬紧牙关，对抗着被施加的禁锢。她一脚踢向他膝盖后方将他放倒，他落地时手掌砸裂了地面。一股类似发烧初期症状的恶心感突然涌上，他挣扎着想移动身体。他确实动了，却不是预期的结果——他想大肆发泄，想转身去抓Diana的真言套索，但Bruce不知用了什么方法单手就制住他让他跪在了地上。

“你是什么人？”Diana说。她没在问他，而是针对那个隐蔽在烟尘和灰烬中的生物。“报上你的名字。”

Clark Kent、Kal-El、超人、June Moone——

一个已经失传了的语言念出了一个古老的名字。“Enchantress，”女巫这样回答。他感觉到声带在喉咙中的振动，听到他自己的声音像回声一样覆盖其上。

逐渐攀升的恐惧感将他整个人吞没。他急切地想摆脱这个声音。

“你想要什么？”

想去帮助、去拯救、去保护、想得到自由、想被解放、我的弟弟、我的弟弟、救我、救我、救——

“想被当作神一样顶礼膜拜，”她以Clark的声音开口，傲慢的语气震慑住了层层叠叠的低语。Bruce脸上显示出了与厌恶同样强烈的鄙视。

真言套索被解开，Clark的肌肉痉挛着僵住了。骨骼似乎就要在体内裂成碎片，骨髓化作粘液，Enchantress正在他大脑里尖啸着。他蜷缩起身体，希望能让剧痛有所缓和。但没起作用。

他感觉自己被拽了起来靠在了一根柱子上。Bruce回到他的视野中，在他身旁蹲下。“我很抱歉，”他脸色极为凝重地说。嗓音中的轻颤不像是道歉更像是出于愤怒。他松开拳头。掌心中安放着一块氪石碎片。身体虽然本能想躲开却动弹不得，Clark只是发出了一声软弱的呜咽。

Bruce将氪石塞进Clark外套的口袋，用手抚平腰间。“呆着不要动，”他说得好像Clark还有别的选择似的。他握紧Clark的肩膀——坚定的友谊伴随着致命的毒药一起——然后用手轻抚过他的额角，这个动作如此轻柔简直可以被当作是个无心的意外。他站起身，冲回那片混乱之中，正装皮鞋摩擦在地板上吱嘎作响。

Clark脱力歪倒在地上蜷起了身体。开裂地板上尖锐的碎片戳着他的脸颊。视野开始模糊，眼中留下了泪水，但他依然能从Enchantress刺目的魔法中辨认出Diana飘舞的长裙。

有叫喊声，Bruce大吼着进攻策略，同样的话也从通讯器中传来，层层叠叠地让他有些混乱，耳边还回荡着不知是Clark自己还是别人粗重的喘息。战斗的巨响、四处崩散的金属、大块的砖石。体内不断升起的紧张感像是即将到达顶点的大浪。

他竭力想去理解到底发生了什么，就在这时，流窜在体内的剧痛在突然汇聚到了胸口。心脏像是被一丛丛的针尖剐过一样。

“ _Waller_ ，”Bruce大喊，“找到——”

——那之后，就像被落潮抚平的沙滩，一切都消失了。

他脑海深处恐惧的根源安静了下来，在短暂的平静后身体再次开始抽搐。四肢颤栗着，那个入侵者进行最后的尝试想要移动他的身体，然后就被从他脑中强行扯出，剩他一人被笼罩在绿色的瘴雾中。他翻滚着大口吸气，接着猛地一头陷入了昏迷。

*

“——需要一辆车，Alfred，动作快。”

感觉有只手臂环在腰上帮着自己移动。Bruce的呼吸很沉重。氪石给身体造成的沉重负担已经消失，但还能感受到它残留在血液中的毒素。嘴巴里尝到了泥土的味道。

耳边回荡着惊惶不安的哭泣，数十个人的声音汇聚在一起。Diana的嗓音从中传来，用可靠威信的言辞帮他们镇定下来。

他想问大家都还好吗。嘴唇却不听使唤。只发出了一些含糊不清的嘟囔声。

“好的，先生。离您不远有个紧急出口。给我三分钟然后——”

*

“振作点，”Bruce的声音有些泄气。Clark想帮忙可四肢就像地壳般沉重得抬不起来。他闻出了Diana身上的香水味，察觉自己被抬到了汽车后座上。Bruce给他系上了安全带。

他的太阳穴随着心脏的跳动阵阵抽痛，胃部也在不断痉挛。汗水从后背淌下对他来说是种少见而难受的体验。车子还没开出多远，他就猛地弹起身，反抗着安全带的束缚，用手捂住了嘴。这种陌生的感觉。他必须站起来，必须——

“停车，”Bruce急切地说。他俯身将车门打开一条缝收回了安全带，Clark弯腰咳嗽着，吐在了路边的排水沟里。夜晚的冰冷潮湿的空气粘在他脸上。喉咙里仿佛塞满了滚烫的碎石，Bruce扶着自己的手灼热得好似会烫伤他后颈处的皮肤。咳嗽使他的头被痛苦撕扯着仿佛就要裂开了，他想阻止这种可能性，于是用双手紧紧按住了脑袋。

他在惧怕中发出了无助的声音，视野边缘逐渐灰暗。Bruce将他拉回车里，血液流回大脑的冲击让他再次失去了意识。

*

在他们回到酒店时Clark的头脑终于稍微清醒了点——至少能自己摇摇晃晃地走下车了，但还需要被人搀扶着才能穿过大堂。管理员专注于填字游戏中，几乎没有理会他们；即使是城里最有声望的酒店偶尔也会出现酒鬼。

“电梯马上就到了，”Bruce在他耳边低声说。他的手臂揽着Clark后背，使劲用手扯住他的西装外套拖着他往前走。Clark紧靠着他，尽量忍住不吐在抛光的地板上。“Alfred、Diana，有什么进展？”

“我找到了Waller女士下榻的酒店，不过她已经退房了，”Alfred在通讯器中回答。“Moone博士也是。”

“知道那个士兵的身份了吗？”

“很遗憾现在还不清楚，先生。”

“唔。她提到过自己有个弟弟。”

“另一座塑像，”Diana说。“它还完好无损。她可能是在为他寻找宿体。”

Clark靠在Bruce身上感觉到他深吸一口气呼出了出去。Clark知道他在想什么。这个念头同样也让他感到恐惧。

电梯叮的一声到了，Bruce拖着他一起乘了上去，Clark庆幸电梯内部镶嵌的不是镜面而是木板。自己好像一滩烂泥，和刚从坟墓中爬出来的感觉一样。他不想见到这一幕。Bruce迅速按下一个按钮，电梯坐厢的移动引发了他又一轮的恶心反胃。他心想坐在地上说不定能好受点，但就在他想蹲下时Bruce粗暴地 ‘嘿、嘿’着又把他重新拽了起来。

电梯突然停下，一对情侣走了进来。他感到Bruce开始紧张，抓着自己的手逐渐收紧了。

“他还好吗？”那位女士问。Clark知道她指是的自己，即使她正用视线打量着Bruce杂乱的头发和落满灰尘的西装。不管怎样，她尖细的声音引起了另一阵贯穿大脑的刺痛。

“苹果马丁尼喝多了，”Bruce漫不经心地说，像是自己也喝了不少似的笑着。他一只手坚定地环住Clark的腰，另一手按在他胸前。Clark不断干咽着，然而一丝唾液无视他的努力淌下了下巴。“我正要带他上床休息。噢、不好意思，小心你的鞋。”

她发出了小声的惊叫，她的同伴一拳砸向最近楼层的按钮。电梯叮的一声停下，他们匆忙地下了电梯。Bruce在他们离开后大大地松了口气。

“你还撑得住吗？”他等电梯门在两人身后合上时问。

Clark觉得喉咙好像被撕裂了一般，但吞咽至少可以压下恶心感。四肢完全不听使唤。“难受，”他说的话就和听觉一样朦朦胧胧的。

“是啊，”Bruce说。“很可能是喝太多香槟了。”

Clark的心情在愤慨和被出卖的认命感间来回动摇着。Bruce对自己用了氪石，而且照他的说法，他去哪都随身带着。他最后决定自己应该发火才对，正当他想发起挑衅时，电梯停在了顶层套房。

“马上就到了，”伴随着Bruce不规律的心跳，他听到他这样说。“已经不远了。”

Bruce拖着他在Clark的房间门口停下，而后突然间带他转了个身，向Bruce自己的房间走去。Clark咕哝了一声，在调整脚步时把自己绊了一下。他心想Bruce干嘛不干脆把自己拎起来扛到肩上，就像——就像——

“瞧瞧你，”Bruce轻声嘀咕着。“这已经不是我这个年龄该干的活了。”他一只手按住Clark肩膀把他抵在墙上站好。另一只手探入他外套里抽出了房卡。

“我的房间？”Clark含糊地咕哝着。

“是西向的，”Bruce说。“得去我的房间。”

Bruce让他靠在浴室门边。Clark紧握住门框，熬过一阵阵的冷战。他将视线焦点集中在来回转动的拼花瓷砖上，直到无法坚持闭上了眼睛。Bruce正在……重新布置房间？Clark也许脑子不怎么清醒，但这肯定不是能靠改变风水解决的问题。

家具被拖过地板的刺耳声响以一种令人反胃的方式传到了身上，他撑住门框将自己拉进浴室里。他瘫在浴缸上，漆黑的污物自体内涌上，从舌头下和齿间漫漫溢出，堵住了他的鼻子。这让他只想再彻底地吐个翻天覆地。

“老天爷，”他听见Bruce的声音从浴室门口传来。他用手臂绕过Clark胸前，另一只手托住Clark的下颌，让在他呕吐和咳嗽时倾斜着下巴。Bruce的袖口被溅到了。Clark相信再见到这件衬衫的情景，会是当它被放在蝙蝠洞实验室的电子显微镜下的时候。

Clark吐进浴缸里。这些东西好似是直接从他大脑里脱落下来的——他觉得头脑清晰多了，即使视线还在向一边倾斜。他鼻子眼睛全都在流水。

“吐完了？”Bruce问他。原本扶着他脖子的手现在移到了前额上，将他的头发向后拢起。Clark一开始以为他是在检查自己的体温，可是Bruce并没有可以用来参照的基准。

“大概吧，”Clark沙哑地说着用手背擦了下脸。“抱歉。”

Bruce一言不发，但Clark能感受到他俯身去开水龙头时喷在自己后颈上的气息，还有他压在Clark背上的温暖胸膛。体内急窜的血液让Clark再次头晕目眩起来，他使劲用手握紧了浴缸边缘。

“今晚是怎么回事，Kal？”

Bruce声音中些许质问的语气令Clark感到有些紧张。他记得Bruce双手放在自己身体上的触感，如同那是一段真实的记忆，他清楚地意识到自己对此无法忘怀，这段记忆会随每一次接触，无论是否有意是否必要，而一次次重现在脑海里。甚至在此时此刻，翻涌而上的渴望依然让他感到心酸，让他感到难过。

他想向后倒在Bruce身上，把头靠在他肩膀上休息。他可以这样做，他们两人也能假装这是因为自己不舒服，然而他已经下定决心至少要保留一丝尊严撑过今晚。

“我不知道，”他回答。“无论是什么东西，它——她让我彻底混乱了。”

他紧紧闭上眼睛，过了一会才深呼吸镇定情绪，尽力将那段被Enchantress插入脑中的记忆锁起来。他想将它锁进记忆深处，那里也保存着一个男人在龙卷风中发出的呼喊、脊椎在自己手中碎裂的感觉、流血的体验、棺材丝制衬里的味道。

然而这方法不是每次都能奏效的——将它们锁起来很简单，保证不让这些记忆再次翻起才是最棘手的——不过这也比让它们在自己脑中活跃地乱窜要好太多了。

（他怀疑自己死前还要收集多少这样的事件。前提是自己真的能死。也许他命中注定了要以精神失常而终)。

他坚定地将这个念头同样也锁进脑海深处。）

就在他拼命振作精神的同时，周遭是一阵漫长的沉默，只有啪嗒啪嗒的水滴声回荡在这个空间里，与蝙蝠洞有些潮湿的音效有着相似之处。毫无疑问，Bruce也在思考，推敲该怎样利用这个新被暴露出的弱点，分析出最糟糕的情况并且——

——可他早就干过了，不是吗？因为这次 _就是_ 最糟糕的情况，他也 _确实_ 有所准备。这就是他带上氪石的理由。他绝不离手的破魔之剑。[译注：Vorpal sword。]

Clark闭上眼睛，深深地吸入一口气。

“你是怎么制止她的？”他问。

“不是我。”Bruce说。“是Waller干的。切断了她的操纵。我需要知道的是她是怎么办到的。”

也就是说。Enchantress能控制Clark，而Waller控制着Enchantress。Bruce是绝不会容忍这种支配系统的。能让他将约束超人的手段交付出去的只有一人。

Bruce动了一下，用手勾住Clark的手臂。“能站起来吗？”

“大概吧。”Clark靠在Bruce身上——不想靠得这么近的，却又觉得与自己真正渴望的相去那么远——他摇晃着想站稳脚跟，但双腿仍旧感觉软绵绵的。“啊，不成。”为避免控制不住地摔倒，他用手按住地面，肩膀抵着浴室的盥洗台重新坐下。他有点想放声笑出来，但今晚发生的事已经彻底伤害了他的感情，而且发人深省的是这在很大程度上都是Bruce造成的。

Bruce正跪在地上，小心地端着一杯水，用手指托着他下巴让他抬起头来。即使喉咙发紧，Clark还是听话地咽下几口。如果是在更有余地的情况下，这个夜晚又会如何发展呢？他们也许会接吻，Clark心里很清楚这一点。即使Bruce不主动自己也会有所行动的。他们也许会在晚会结束之后回到这里，Bruce装成喝醉的样子，在扩大距离感的同时也以此作为将Clark卷入的借口。Clark会直接看穿这场精心构建出的引诱，却仍然听之任之。他们也许会上床，氪石就装在他口袋里，而Clark仍然毫不知情地怂恿他。

好像还嫌情况不够复杂似的，Clark在这个想法中半硬了起来。

他还没来得及叹息自己这种不正常的倾向，就又被拽着站了起来，Bruce用肩膀扛起他的手臂，带着他向床走去。那张床被推到了落地玻璃窗前。中途城的明亮的夜景如同一块棱角分明的钻石在他们眼前展开。天际线规整而利落，不突兀却也没有一丝熟悉的感觉。Bruce正费力地脱着他的西装外套和衬衫，Clark只希望将这个场景换成在家中，然而他说不清所谓家指的到底是哪里。

充满亲切干草气息的农场。蝙蝠洞阴凉的内部。湖边别墅简洁的卧室。他自己的公寓并不包含在内。

在Bruce对衬衫动手时他只是象征性地抵抗了一下。当目标变为长裤时，他有些不好意思，心脏怦怦地跳着试图与Bruce保持一定距离，因为他意识到自己彻底硬了，然而Bruce固执地继续。就算注意到了他也没有指出来。

Clark被剥得身上只剩内裤，在冰凉的被单上蜷起了身体。他想将毯子拖过来盖住自己，为遮挡赤裸的身体，也是为了从Bruce尖锐的注意力中保护自己，可Bruce却一把将毯子扯开。

“不，”他说。

他用手臂撑在Clark上方弯下腰，这人实在是个懂得如何让人无法回避同时又保持自身难以捉摸的高手。他想表现出威慑自己的样子，但也许Clark只需伸手拽住他衬衫的衣领，就能让他一劳永逸地倒在自己身上。

Bruce从上方凝视着他。“当太阳升起时，我要你浸没在地平线射出的第一道光芒里。阳光休想碰到任何东西除非它先照在你身上。听明白了吗？”

“明白了，”Clark回答，他直视Bruce的眼睛只因他觉得Bruce料想不到自己不肯断开眼神接触。

Bruce绷紧了嘴角。“你生气了，”他说。

“不如说是失望。”Clark支起手肘，撑起身一手抓住Bruce西装外套的翻领。衣服肩膀处的缝线已经断裂。Clark不知道自己是否还有力气将余下的部分一口气扯开。这件西装反正已经毁了——自己可以将它彻底撕碎。Bruce不会有太多怨言的。“你本该告诉我的。”

“Kal，”Bruce的声音中带着一丝警告。他似乎不明白他没资格用这种语气。

Clark攥紧拳头扯住这件外套将他往下拽，让他一侧膝盖跪在了床边才保持住身体平衡。他吻上了Bruce下颌边缘。他粗糙的胡茬蹭过了Clark的嘴唇。“你本该 _告诉_ 我的，”他贴在Bruce耳边说着，接着探身吻向他耳后。Clark感受得到他狂暴跳动的脉搏。

Bruce吸了口气向后仰起身体。他一手按住Clark的肩膀，另一只手掰开Clark攥紧他外套的手指。“听我说，”他说。“你今晚承受了相当猛烈的攻击。体内充满了——”

“香槟和巫术烂泥，”Clark说。“还有氪石。相信我，它们混合在一起并不是催情剂。”他考虑一下，追加了一句，“我­——大概有点醉了，但我还没失去理智，Bruce。”

Bruce张嘴，可Clark不想听到他任何精心准备好的托词。他是竭尽了全力才能像这样，在距离Bruce的脸只有几英寸之处撑住自己身体的。有那么一瞬，Bruce看似乎终于要俯身，要破例妥协Clark一次了，然而却只是用鼻子猛抽了口气。他用手抚过Clark的脖子、锁骨，然后坚决地将Clark按回到了床上。

这并不预示着他打算要覆上自己的身体。

“Clark，”Bruce说着苦笑了一下。“ _Kal_ 。如果你只想治疗情伤短时放纵一下，这星球上任何人都比我更合适。”

“是吗？”那句损人自尊心的拒绝完全起到了Bruce预期的效果，可他的表情并没显示出应有的优越感。而是有些惊愕的。Clark毫不动摇。“我还以为Bruce Wayne最众所周知的就是——”

“别装傻。”

“傻，”Clark说着缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。“老天爷——你还想怎样，Bruce？你真想让我生气吗？给我穿上你的衣服，整晚都在和我调情，再扔给我一句这样的话，当然可以。冷不防用氪石袭击我，接着又满怀诗意地说什么要让我躺在阳光下的话，行。但轮不到你转变立场指责说是 _我_ 太傻。”

Bruce的唇部线条变得更加冷峻；脸颊的肌肉抽动着。他将自己从床上推起。“我得回博物馆去。确保那个塑像的安全。”

“跟警察打交道会很烦人的，”Clark说。他感觉浑身湿冷筋疲力尽，对Bruce转移话题的手段他的耐心也降到了历史最低点。

Bruce眯起双眼注视着他。“可能，还是一定？”他问。

Clark闭上眼睛，将听力范围延伸出去。探查到的只是他自身血液在怒火支配下勃勃流动的轰鸣，对Bruce不断含糊其辞的懊恼只是加重了这些情绪。“我不知道，”他让步了。“我本来 _可以_ 知道的，如果你——”

“如果我没有——没错。”Bruce又开始一阵阵地咬紧牙关。“也许我是应该告诉你，”他说。听上去就像他从咬死的牙齿间撬出了这些话似的。“但这又能改变什么呢？”

Clark忿忿地喷出一口气。上帝啊，施舍自己一些对这男人的耐心吧。“从结果上看？什么也改变不了，但我们起码用不着讨论这些了。我只希望你多给我一些信任，就这么简单。”

Bruce犹豫着。这一秒仿佛经过了万年。“我信任你，”他说。

Clark盯着他，扬起了眉毛。

Bruce转着圈踱步，抬手揉搓着他后颈的头发。“我信任你，”他强调了一遍，加快脚步走回床边。他双眼明亮，坚信自己的决心。“这本就不是信不信任的问题。而是为了眼下这个局面。是为了能够在你被 _其他人_ 控制时保有压制你的手段。”

“这就是你的借口？”

“这是我的理由。”

“也没让现状有任何好转。”

“起码从一定程度上起了作用，”Bruce说。他降低到正常的音量，尽量通情达理地表达了自己的态度。

Clark这才意识到两人刚刚都提高了嗓门互相叫嚷。真可恶。Clark想好好地苦笑一声，但只咳了出来。他叹息着把手臂压在脸上。“你知道吗，”他说，“从没人像你这样伤害过我，Bruce。”

他没想到自己居然也能演出这种闹剧。是Bruce将他逼到了这种绝境。

尽管如此——这也无法打消Bruce的坚持，无法动摇他的决心。他逐渐放下防备；垮下肩膀、松开拳头，终于走到床边坐了下来。Clark不期待他会向自己道歉，但起码也该表现得有三成的悔悟才对。

两个人都沉默着，Clark尽量放轻呼吸，在即将沉入睡眠时感觉到了轻触在手腕上按着自己脉搏的手指。他没有回应，用心体会着这细微的接触，但很快Bruce的手指就划过他手臂收回去了。他抬起挡在脸上的手臂。Bruce正目不转睛地凝视着他。

“她给你看了什么？”他问。

Clark深吸一口气。他不想说谎，刚刚才向Bruce强调过信任的价值，但是——

“家，”他说。

Bruce的脸没有泄露出任何情绪，这就让Clark足够明白了。

“妈。爸。农场，”他进一步说明，想着也许把其他细节也交代算了。“你也在。感觉很奇怪，因为你从没去过那里。我不知道——”

困惑让他逐渐沉默下来。脸颊开始发烫。Bruce只是点点头，就好像这只是再平常不过的交谈一样。

“她让我看到了我的父母，”Bruce的嗓音没有任何起伏。“让我们团聚到了一起，一家人健在。幸福的生活。”

“上帝啊。”Clark想到自己的父亲，感觉到心脏受到了重击。“我很抱歉。”

“不必在意。这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。这就是为什么我能马上反应过来。我的全部人生就建立在——”他闭了下眼睛。“这是……一种从根本上就无法共存的场景。而这些搅乱人思想的混蛋，他们的行动是有规律可循的。他们喜欢挖掘你的弱点。挖掘那些你发自内心渴望得到的事物。”

在这一点上，Clark已经无需再补充了。他就像在牌桌上翻转手腕的玩家，虽不至将牌全部摊开，但也够挑明一切了，他怀疑今时今日Bruce还会不会对此感到惊讶。Clark有些严肃地思考着事态将会如何发展。

Bruce放松绷紧的的表情，无奈地笑了。“我很庆幸，”他说。“原本可能要用更长时间才能从中摆脱的，如果——”他用手梳过头发；几乎松了口气似的。“我就是这么发觉的。你是怎么反应过来的？”

Clark撑起身体坐直，尽量去确切地描述。“我觉得我认识你还不够久，对你的了解还不够深入，所以她可能编造不出更有说服力的场景，”他谨慎地挑选着用词。“那是……理想化的你。而不是你该有的行事方式。”

“那我该是怎样的？”Bruce问。

“我想，还没好到不真实的地步。”

Bruce斜瞥了他一眼。“这算是坏话还是好话。”

“说不好，”Clark说。“两者都有？”

Bruce转身盘起一条腿放在床上。他的膝盖抵着Clark的胯，柔软的羊毛透出了他的体温。“那你原本希望我是怎样的？”他追问着，这种漠不关心的表象和他平时的举止一样让人看不透。

“这有什么要紧的，”Clark说。“你该是什么样就是什么样。”

Bruce一直凝视着他。可能是在权衡斟酌吧。评估某种错综复杂的情感危机。Clark能从自己的嘴唇上感觉到对方呼吸的颤抖。他好奇这个细节会对结果造成怎样的影响。

“职业好奇心，”Bruce说。

Clark摇了摇头。“看在上帝的份上，Bruce。”

“好吧，”Bruce说。“个人好奇心。你看上去糟透了。睡一会吧。”

“我还不想睡。有种会做噩梦的预感，”他说。“而且——”

“而且什么？”

“你不认为我们需要谈谈吗？”

Bruce挑起眉毛，略带屈就地说。“我们就在谈啊。”

“ _Bruce_ _。_ ”

他就像是坚硬的花岗岩石板毫不让步。仿佛Clark表现得还不够明显，就差该直白喊出自己喜欢他了。

简直就好像Clark必须得探寻Bruce的生理反应才能明白这人到底在想什么。自己接收到的感觉或许没有那么强烈，但Bruce对他的兴趣绝不是那么肤浅的。他的回避没起到任何作用反而出卖了他的真心。

“Kal，”Bruce说。“你期待从这场谈话中得到什么？”

这个例子再恰当不过了。他就是迄今为止Clark认识的人里最让人懊恼的家伙。他认输地叹了口气。“我猜，差不多就这样。”

Bruce轻拍了他的肩膀站起身。他脱下外套心不在焉地查看着破损处，大略掸掉了显眼的石膏碎屑。最后还是将它挂到床角上，背过身。“我们还有更要紧的问题要操心。”

他居然打算就这么走掉。难以置信。“你要去哪？”Clark问。

Bruce停下脚步，手掌根压在门把手上。“午夜漫步。”

Clark翻身坐到床边。将将够不到长裤；他刚伸手想去把它拽过来，视野的边缘就开始变暗。“我和你一起去博物馆，”无论如何他还是坚持这样表示。也许新鲜空气会有些帮助。

“不，你不能去。”

Bruce一步步走过来想要没收Clark的长裤。Clark拳头握紧衣料，想当然地用一个难以置信的眼神看着他。他还以为这绝对会变成一场有失体面的拉锯战，然而Bruce只是抚上他的手，用这个动作坚定地请求让他放开。

“Clark，”他说。

这个混蛋。


End file.
